The Unpredictable
by BreezeBaby93
Summary: Breana aka Baby is NOT what most guys would classify as Sexy...Or is that what She thinks about herself? A person as beautiful as him shouldn't fall for a girl like Baby... or can he? Can one of the sexy, popular guys actually fall for the ugly girl? (Caesar X OC) (Riley X Cindy) (Huey X Jasmine) (Hiro X OC) Disclaimer: Of course I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Breana(Baby)'s Pov

'_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE**_-'

It's 6:30am already!? I turned my phone alarm off hella quick. It's super annoying. '_Ugh! FML! Why can't I just sleep in peace.!?_' I thought to myself. It felt like I just finally went to sleep, when in reality I was sleep for like 6 hours.** -_-**

But anyways, I hop up out of my super soft queen size bed and walk to my full length mirror to look at my reflection. I let my thoughts consume me for a minute._"Why do I have to look like dis? I won't say I 'hate' what I see but I 'highly dislike' what I see; a 19 year old, 280lb, lonely, __**AND**__ broke brown skinned girl staring back at me. Damn I'm basic. Ain't nun special bout me, I'm just a big ol' __**BLAH**__!"_

I quickly push those thought out of my mind so I can go get myself ready for the day. Speaking of which, today was my first day of school at Woodcrest Community College. I was a freshman and I'm not gon lie I was excited but scared as hell.! I just hope it ain't going to be any trouble at this college cause I ain't got time for it. I'm trying to get my education and leave. Ain't no need to try and get to know people and stuff. Like Drake song "No New Friends, No New Friends, No New Friends, No No New.!" Lol

I hopped my ass in the shower and let the hot water and steam fully wake me up, washed up for about 15 minutes, and hopped out. I brushed my teeth while picking out something to wear for today. I settled for a sleeveless, shear black button up shirt, dark blue stoned-washed skinny jeans, and some black sandals. I took my head scarf off once I got dressed and combed my hair out. Yes, this is my real hair. i dont get jiggy with weave cause i dont how to take care of it. I straightened my black hair the night before so it layed just how I wanted it to. It stopped a little past my shoulders. I don't get jiggy with makeup so I just put on some lip gloss and my everyday gold jewelry (3 rings, a necklace, and a watch) and I was ready to go.

I went downstairs of the five bedroom house I live in and went to get sum breakfast. I got a hot pocket out of the freezer and put it in the microwave. My mama was in the kitchen making her coffee. She look like she tired AF but ima still pick with her. Lol

'**_HAAAAAAAAAAAYY MA!_**' I yell/sang

She looked at me like i lost my damned mind then said,

**'Girl shut dat shit up!** Lol you all loud dis morning. I'm not all the way up yet so work with me here! And good morning to u too Baby. You nervous bout yo first day?'

' you already kno it. I'm ready to get it over with!'

I say as I get my hot pocket out the microwave. Damn.! Shit bout to burn my fingers off! I quickly sat it on the counter to let it cool off some.

'True True. Well u betta go ahead and head out before you be late. It's 8:00 already and you 'pose to be der at 9:00.'

I look at da time and damn she right! I get my purse and books ima need for today along with my breakfast and start heading out the door.

'Aiite Ma see you later!'

'Bye! **_AND STOP FUCKIN YELLIN GIRL!'_** _Waab!_

I hop in my black 2012 Honda Civic Coupe and drive to school while **_CRUSHIN_** that hot pocket. Damn! Dat shit was **_BOMB_**.!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

I get to school and see **EVERYBODY** and they mama here.! I'm thinking like _'Damn! I ain't know this school be jumpin like that though!' _I'm not a sociable person though so I just keep those thoughts to myself and start walking to my first class.

While I'm walking to the Main Building where my class located, I see a group of niggas by the door just chillin and talkin. And man when I tell you these niggas was sexy... Dem niggas was **_SEXY_**! Every single one of dem. _Mm, Mm, Mmmm_! They looked good to eat.!_ Lol I'm trippin I know._

It was like 4 of dem total. The first guy was about 6feet tall, with a humongous afro, light-brown skinned, with wine red eyes, and wore a Polo Outfit. The guy next to him was Asian, tatted all over his body, short cut hair and dark brown eyes, and he was a little taller than me which is still considered short for a guy since I'm 5'5". He had on a White tee and some Levi jeans, with some black and white Chuck Taylor's on. The guy beside him had on a Levi button up shirt with the matching Levi 501 jeans and the bred 11's Jordan's with a Jordan beanie. You can tell he had braids and they stopped at his shoulders. He was light-brown skinned as well and was about 6'2". He had some sexy dimples and a couple of tattoos. But the last guy, I couldn't see his face because his back was to me. From what I could see, he had on a tru religion outfit with some bred 11's Jordan's on his feet. He also had on a Chicago Bulls SnapBack and had his dreads hanging down. They came past his shoulders, a little longer then my hair. And he was built, his muscles were soooooo defined, stickin out in his shirt like that. He was dark skinned and stood about 6'3".

I ain't gon lie, I was starring hella hard and forgot to look away! The short guy must have caught me daydreaming at them and said something to the others cuz dey all stopped talking and looked at me. That's when I saw the dread heads face...my breath caught in my throat for a second.**OH MY GOSH** he was gorgeous! His face was soooo beautiful! His skin was dangerously smooth and soft looking, with the deepest, sexiest dimples I've ever layed eyes on. His eyebrows were even beautiful for crying out loud! He flashed me a smile and I felt my legs get weak real quick. His teeth were pearly white and straight. I'm thinking '_Like damn, who sculpted this chocolate Adonis right chea.!?'_

I forgot I was still staring and put my head down real quick. I'm glad they couldn't see me blushing hella hard...hopefully they didnt. I quickly walked past them and into the building. I felt a pair of eyes on me the whole time. I took a quick glance behind me and my eyes instantly met the dreadheads eyes again. I was still blushing dumb hard. I looked away real quick and made my way to class before I embarrassed myself some more.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**

**_A/N_**

**_So y'all dats da first chapter.!?  
Ima try to make the chapters longer..  
This my first story so please be nice people.  
Thanks for taking the time out to read it though. I appreciate it!  
Ima try to update at least twice a week or more if I can.!_**

**_*Next chapter is going to be other people's POV and so on and so forth. *_**

**_COMMENT  
COMMENT  
COMMENT_**

**_and_**

**_FOLLOW  
FOLLOW  
FOLLOW_**

**_❤❤Baby❤❤_**


	2. Chapter 2

Caesar's POV

'Maaaaaan, hell naw Riley! You and Hiro be wellin!' I say while shakin my head at them two. Huey just glared at them two with his arms crossed.

'Bro I swear.! When I say bitches was errywhea... Dey was **_ERRYWHEA_**.! Am I lyin Hiro?'

'Naw Bro.'

'Am I lyin Hiro?!'

'Naw Bro...Not at all. And when I say all I seem was **ASS**?...**_YOOOO ALL I SEEN WAS ASSSSS.!_**' Says Hiro and then he started actin like a girl was grindin on him.

I fell out laughing! Dis nigga stupid! Even Huey laughed at him.

'Riley I don't know what girl would want you... Besides Cindy fake-ghetto ass,' Huey says glaring at Riley.

'Man shut dat shit up McHater! Dez hoes love Reezy! I mean.. Look at me. I'm sexy as fuck and ima thug ass nigga. Not no faggot-boy like you!'

'Riley shut yo dumb ass up! I got a girl and I am not the type to wildin out like that.' Lordie these two bout to be at it **AGAIN**. Me and Hiro are used to this by now though. We ignore them two while they argue over **NOTHING** basically.

'Next time we go, y'all need to come thou. We going to Club Fuegos again this weekend. Ceas...Huey.. Y'all gon go right?' Hiro says looking from me to Huey waiting for an answer.

Im not doing anything this weekend... so why not chill with the fellas at the club?

'Shit I ain't got nun else to do... I'm in. What about you Huey?'

'He ain't gon go cuz he so far up Jazzy's ass!' Me and Hiro laughing at Huey now. He look like he wanna drop Riley though. But what he said was true. Huey is head over heels for Jasmine and she the same way with him. Everyone knows that.

'...I'm in.' All of our mouths dropped.

' You serious Huey?' I ask.

'Yeah I'm serious.' Damn.

'... Aiite well we all going den. We gon have to make this weekend BIG dou cuz we finally got **BIG HUEY** with us! And no Cindy and Jasmine can't _tag along_.' I say in all seriousness.

'Damn right.! I'm tired of seeing da Freeman bros cuffin and shit...not tryna sound like a hater dou.' Waab.!

We all look at Hiro like _'Da hell? Hating ass.'_

'Hiro yo hating ass!' Riley yells voicing everyone thoughts causing all of us to laugh.

'Shuddup y'all I ain't no hater...aye who is dat? She staring hella hard. Any of y'all know her?'

We all look to see who he was talking about. I saw this cute girl walking and checking us out... Or she just happened to be day dreaming. I dont know. She not like the usual bomb looking girls cuz of her size. She was really thick, almost fat but not quite. She had some nice big 'ol titties and hips, and her ass was a decent size. It did sit just right in them jeans she was wearing though. Her hair was really nice and looked soft. It framed her face perfectly and was a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were like beautiful orbs that twinkled in the sunlight...wait that shit sounded gay. But long story short she was cute for a big girl.

I made a mental note to get to know her because to me, beauty comes in all shapes and sizes, inside and out.

She must have realized she was staring and put her head down real quick, probably trying to hide that blush that was forming on her pretty brown skin. Damn I ain't know brown skinned people can blush. _Dats cray_.

I watched her walk all the way inside of the Main Building. She did a quick glance back at us and our eyes connected. I smirked at her as she blushed even more, which I thought was impossible for her to do. She turned away really fast and scurried off into the building.

_Hmmm_... _She's the quiet and shy type_ _huh? Dats sexy. :)_

I finally look back at the guys to find all of them staring back at me. '...what?'

'Damn is you feeling 'ol girl? Cuz you was staring hella hard!' Hiro asks.

'...nah.' We had a brief stare-down, me against Huey, Riley, and Hiro. After about one minute I couldn't take the stares from them any longer and looked down at my shoes.

Riley instantly bursts out laughing. '**WAAB**! Ceas feelin' da fat girl!'

'**WAAB**! Awe Ceas got love at first sight.!' _Da fuck? Hiro made it sound like a disease or something._

Huey just shook his head and gon pat me on my shoulder talkin bout ' Son, I think it's about time we have 'The Talk.'' Now Riley, Hiro, AND Huey cracking up laughing!

'**_What!?_** I ain't got shit aiite!? And Huey I know you ain't tryna joke nobody with dat '_Fight The Power_' Afro of yours, lookin like '_all my life I had to fight!_' I say.

We all was dying of laughter by now.

'Aye what y'all doing!? Class start in like 10 minutes! Y'all Betta stop playin and put a pep in ya step! Let's get dis shit over with!' I know who that is. I don't even got to look back to know that's Cindy ghetto ass yellin like dat.

She walks right through our little circle and goes up to Riley and starts kissin dis nigga like she tryna fuck right now. We all used to this shit by now so we just ignore dem and talk about nothing in particular while they do they thing. When they finally done she says, 'Haaaaay y'all! ... Byyyyyye y'all!' and walks into the Main Building. **-_-** she wack as fuck for that.

Not even 2 minutes later we start walking into the Main Building, heading to the one class we all have together: English. Ugh! I dont kno how we all get this class together, but we did. This is Hiro, Riley, and Cindy Freshman year while it's me and Huey's Sophomore year. Jasmine is a Sophomore in a dance school 30 minutes away from here. Even though this school year just started and I aint even went to my first class yet, I'm ready for school to be out! Lets get this shit over with!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Baby's POV

So my first class was English.

I walked into the classroom which was pretty big. It had three different leveled floors, the first floor is the lowest and the third was the highest. There was seats and tables on each floor. I found a whole row of seats in the back left corner on the third floor of the class room. I chose to sit 2seats from the corner wall for some odd reason.

Not even 5 seconds after I sat down a white girl with blue eyes and blond hair down to her butt came in the classroom and sat **_RIGHT_** beside me. She had on a white V-neck shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and some white and black gladiator sandals. I looked at the empty seats beside me and then looked at the empty corner seat right beside her. I'm lookin very confused right now and thinking like why she do dat for? It's like 3 other seats she could've picked before sitting in one of the seats **_RIGHT_** beside me.

_I knew I should've sat in the corner._

She must have saw me looking confused and started laughing. _Da fuck.? Like_ _really dou.!?_

Now I got kinda mad cuz I personally ain't see shit funny bout this situation. She all up in my personal space 'yaa mean?

'I know what 'chu thinking. I was gon sit in the corner but its a big ass spider over der so chiiiiiiiill.' She chuckled.

I looked over der a lil harder and it really was a big creepy looking spider on the wall in the corner. I made an ugly and disgusted face and looked back at her. She burst out laughing when she saw my facial expression. I started laughing too.

' **HAHAHA**...Aye girly you funny as hell! I can already tell we gon be good friends.' She says.

Like I said...I'm not here for friends. But maybe one it is ok to have one... **MAYBE**.

'Yea true. I think so too...my name is Breana or u can call me by my nickname Baby.'

'The name's Cindy but u can call me C-Murph.'

'Aiite Gangsta, Gnangsta.!'

'Aha and u kno dis!' Says Cindy while popping her invisible collar. **_WAAB.!_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A/N_

_Sooo here's chapter 2 for ya.  
My story is not perfect...trust. I know! There will be mistakes in chea Okae.? Aiite._

_Some facts:  
Soooo Riley and Hiro funny ass niggas._

_Riley and Huey cuffin Cindy and Jazzy._

_Riley and Cindy nasty. lol_

_Huey gon go to the club for the first time this weekend._

_Baby and Cindy don't like spiders. Lol_

_Some questions:  
Is Caesar feelin da big girl?_

_Did the guys make it to class in time?_

_What's gonna happen next?_

_Y'all please comment and give me some feed back. It's much appreciated. __**Smooches!**_? ﾟﾒﾋ?

**_❤❤Baby❤❤_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cindy's POV_**

Aye girlie sitting next to me is cool as fuck. Me, her, and Jazzy gon have to chill togetha soon...Like **REAL** soon.

"Aye Baby?"

"Yo." She says, never looking up from messing with her phone.

"What you doin' dis weekend?"

"...uuuuhhhhhh nothing I guess. Why what's up?"

"You tryna hang with me and my other homie?" I watched her as she looked deep in thought, like she was contemplating something. Then she looked at me and said," okay I'm in, but what we gonna do?"

" Shit ion kno; hit up da mall, and get sum food...oooooh and we can go to da club if you tryin' to. I kno my otha homie down for whateva, so it's on u. "

"Well I'm down for whateva too den."

"Aiite dats what's up." We exchanged cell phone numbers. Just then the classroom door open and look who decides to walk in **_1 MINUTE_** before class starts? The Infamous 4 Fuck Niggas._ (Dats da nickname I gave dey group. Dey hate it but I don't give a fuuuuuuuuck! Lol) _Baby looked like she just saw a ghost! She started lookin at her lap while playing with her fingers like she nervous or embarrassed. Damn is she feelin one of dem niggas? As long as it ain't my Reezy I don't give a damn. Ima have to watch her ass...

Riley sexy ass saw me as soon as he walked through the door. A big ass smile spread across my face and he smirked at me in return. He made a beeline for the seat right beside me, while the other three fuck niggas just followed behind him. I should've told Riley bout da big ass spider in the corner before he sat down...but i didnt. '_He gon learn today!_' Lol

Huey sat on the end seat of our table. Hiro sat next to Huey and Caesar sat right beside Baby, so it left an empty seat between Hiro and hisself. Baby turned her head to look at me with pleading eyes like she wanted to ask/tell me something. I was about to ask her what's wrong, till our professor walked into da room and started talking bout things we gon be doing dis semester.

I turned my head to get look at the teacher and forgot my train of thought for a sec. Damn he sexy! Had a bitch mouth watering cuz he looked so good. He look like a younger Brad Pitt! Mmmm i wonder do he have any tats hidden under dat shirt of his. Tattoos are sexy as fuck! He can deffinitly get da cookies if he want it aha. ;-)

"Bae I kno u hea me callin' you!" Riley whisper loudly in my ear.

Lord I just realized Riley was callin me for sumtime now. Baby must've heard him too cuz she was gigglin' behind her hands an' shit.

"Was up bae?" I ask all innocent-like and lookin him in his sexy eyes. I can tell he mad...I can see his temples thumpin'.

"Naaaaah don't 'wassup bae' me now. Damn if u want da teacher dat bad go be with da nigga den!" He whispers mad as hell.

"Reezy u jealous? And keep yo voice down. I don't want nobody in our convo. " I whisper back just as mad.

"_Bitch_! Da hell you-" I interrupt his rant by kissin him on da lips. It was chaste but that's all it took to shut his ass up. "I love you Riley."

"You Betta!...Love you too C-Murph."

I got his ass wrapped round my finger. He cant get enough of me. I'm cocky right!? Aha I kno! It be like dat sometimes dou.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Baby's POV

I was nervous as hell when the dreadhead came and sat RIGHT beside me. I thinkin like ' _Why did he skip the seat right beside his friend? Why is picking with me? Prolly cuz I'm fat. Who knows?_' I look at C-Murph with pleading eyes, while screaming '_HELP!_' in my head. Right before she was about to say something the professor walked in. **_LAWD_** he was cute! He looked like Brad Pitt! As soon as he started talkin I knew he wasn't into women, he prolly already had a boyfriend. He told us his name is Mr. Havery. He was talking bout boring stuff so I would listen every now and then. Cindy looked like she was bout to start drooling with her mouth open like dat. I'm guessin that the guy sitting next to her was her boyfriend cuz he got mad as hell at her. _Ew_, he a jealous type nigga; that ain't a good look. I was trying to hold my laughter in but couldn't so I covered my mouth with my hand. She looked over at him and you can tell he was bout to GO IN on her. She put dat nigga on hush mode **_REAL_** quick by kissin him. '_Damn he whipped_!'

I felt the dreadhead sexy-boy staring holes in the side of my face. I tried to look everywhere but his way and ended up lookin at my lap. I glanced at his shoe and thought '_damn he got some big feet!_'

"And you got small feet. So what's your point?" He chuckled.

**_O_O OH. HELL. NAH.!_**

I just said that out loud!? I hope I whispered it and not spoke it loud enough everyone can hear me. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face. '_Oh my goodness I know I look like a dark-skinned, red ass tomato now!...and dat shit don't even __**SOUND**__ right! Wtf is wrong with me!?_' I looked up at him and seen he had a smirk on his face.

"Dang is it always that easy to make you blush?" He asked amused.

**-_-** "...I don't know what your talkin' about. Your shoe is untied, by the way." I say in a nonchalant manner.

When he bent over his arm brushed up against mine. It sent electric sparks down my spine and I think he felt the same thing cause he paused for a second, then continued tying his shoe.

'_He smells sooo good_.' I thought. '_I wonder does he taste the same?_' **WOAH!** Now I'm trippin! I know I can't get with nobody like him so why try? He only talking to me to be nice, and nothing else...right?

"Soooo what's your name?" He whispers to me.

"Breana Holley. You can call me by my nickname, Baby. How about you?"

"Michael Caesar. But everyone calls me Caesar. Don't EVER call me Michael." He says with a poker face. It's hard to read his face expressions sometimes.

I didn't know what else to say after that. "Oh...Kay. True." _Awkward_...

"Are you from round here?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'P'

"... Well where u from den?"

"Chesapeake, Virginia."

"Ooooooo. So how long you been here so far? Do you like it here?" Da fuck is up with all of these questions though? I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police, and Baby doesn't get jiggy with the police.

"It's ok here I guess and I've been here for about a month and a half now."

"True... So where you stay?"

"... Why you wanna know where I stay at? Are you on some stalker type shit!?"

"Aha I see you got jokes. Chill ma I ain't even like dat. I was just seein if you stayed by me. I could show you around here if you like." He chuckled.

I felt like an asshole after he said dat. I need to stop jumping to conclusions. But I still ain't telling him; for the simple fact that I don't have to. "Ooooh thanks. I would like to learn the area more. I just know how to get to the grocery store and school. That's it."

He gave me a surprised look. "Dang you ain't even been to the mall yet?"

I shooked my head no. " Well we gonna change that real soon. Like today maybe...after school? Is that cool with you?" He asks, staring right into my eyes, like looking into my soul almost. I couldn't take his intense stare any longer and finally gathered up the strength to look away.

I glance over at Cindy to find her staring at me wide-eyed. She slowly nodded her head yes as if she knew what I was gonna ask her. Just then, my phone vibrated against my thigh. I look at my phone to see a text from Cindy.

C-Murph.!- 'Ima come wit u to da mall wit yo scary ass lol'

I smiled while reading her text, then I texted her back.

Baby.!-'lol thanku.! :-)'

"Yeah it's cool with me Caesar." I say looking him in his sexy chocolate-brown eyes.

"Aiite cool." We finally stopped talking and actually focused on the boring stuff Mr. Havery was talking about for the rest of class. The whole time I kept stealing glances at Caesar. I would feel him watching me sometimes too, but I could never catch him in the act of doing so. I can't believe we, as in me and Caesar...okay and Cindy too, are gonna go to the mall **_TOGETHER_** today! Yaaaay! Lol

'_I can't wait till class is over.!_' I think to myself with a small smile playing on my lips.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Soooooo chapter 3 is up.!_**

**_Once again, my story is not perfect. Trust I know this.!_**

**_soo anywho: _**

**_Baby and Caesar going to the mall after school huh?_**

**_Cindy being a good_****_friend or a cockblocker?_**

**_Riley don't know about the spider yet? Is he gon handle the spider like a G? Lol_**

**_Cindy got Riley whipped huh? Waab.!_**

**_Be ready for the next chapter_****_y'all cuz drama is about to unfold! (Dun-dun-Duuunnn) lol aha I'm trippin' I know._**

**_until next time my loves...Deuces.!✌✌✌✌✌_**

**_❤❤Baby❤❤_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riley's POV**

So I'm chilln in da cut right? Ya kno...just Rick Rossin' it and drawing on da table. Dat gay, faggot-boy teacher of ours was talkin bout nothin that interests me. I mean, like, why in da hell is dis nigga still talking for!? Ain't nobody listening to him _AT ALL_, well except Huey hatin ass, and I know he knows it too. Half the class is sleep, Hiro included. Caesar and da big bitch havin a convo bout somethin'. Cindy was all up in da teacher face, till I stopped dat shit! I don't play dat and she knows it! She gon keep on till I drop her ass and start fuckin with my old hoes again. She knows who I be...**REEZY NIGGA!**

I glance over at her and see she on her phone textin' somebody. Who the fuck is she textin'? She need to be keepin her man busy cuz he bored den a muuhfuka! I lean into her and start reading her texts. She got dey name in her phone as 'Baby'...

** .NAH.! **

**Ima murk whoeva '****_Baby_****' is!**

She realized I was readin her texts and tried to put her phone up. I snatched dat shit up so fuckin' fast that she ain't even get the chance to it in her bag. She looked pissed at first till she looked in my face and seen how mad I was.

"Bae what's wrong wit u?" She whispered loudly to me.

"Who da fuck is Baby!? How you gon text dis nigga right in my face dou!?" I say back to her in da same tone.

"Bae, Baby is in dis class with us and _SHE_ is right beside me. Her real name is Breana but her nickname is Baby. U trippin' boo!" I'm not gon lie, I looked like an asshole right now. I hope she not lyin' to me, I got trust issues by the way. **Trust NO ONE**!

" ...Umhum." I gave her phone back.

"Reez if you don't believe me, just ask her. I ain't got no reason to lie." She say in all honesty.

"Nah I'm good. What u doin' afta class?" Damn her eyes sexy as hell! Makin' me horny by just lookin at dem.

"Goin' to da mall wit Caesar and Baby. U tryna come with?"

Damn didn't she just meet dis girl? And dey hanging out already? Ahh man! Ion kno bout dis. Jazzy made sure Cindy ain't wildin' out like she use to...I hope dis 'Baby' do da same. She don't look like she da wild type, but looks can be deceiving. So ima have to see for myself.

"Yea I'm in...But we needa go to yo house first. We got to fix a problem." I tell her while '_adjusting_' myself.

She look down at my pants and saw the '_problem_' I was talkin bout and started cheesin' like she hit da lottery. I can see lust all in her eyes now.

**She. Wants. The. D.**

"Damn Reezy why you playin' wit my emotions? I can't think straight nomo..." I like when she sexually frustrated. Da sex be on point!

"You gon be-" I stopped talkin when I saw something move on my arm out the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at it and saw it was a...

"**_OH SHIT!_**" I yelled. It was a big ass spider crawling up my _ARM_! _**MY ARM, NIGGA, MY ARM!**_ I jumped out my seat super fast and it fell off my arm onto the floor. I looked around on the floor tryna find it and saw it crawling to the wall by the corner. I started stomping da fuck outta dat shit! What da hell was dat ugly ass spider tryna do, make me SpiderMan or Sumtin!? Bitch ion want no spidey senses and shit! Ima real nigga and real niggas don't need no superpowers! Tryna make me look like a bitch in front of da whole class. I _HAD_ to handle dat nigga! No Discussions!

After I finished stomping da nigga like 5 times, I looked up. EVERYBODY was lookin at me. The teacher even stopped talkin and was lookin' at me. He was in a daze and biting his bottom lip. He stare made me uncomfortable as hell cuz he lookin' like he just fell in love with what he see...

Pause.

Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, and da fat girl was laughing dey asses off while Huey just glared at me with his eyebrow cocked up.

"Make dis be an example for **ALL** y'all niggas! If y'all **EVER** cross me or my peoples, y'all gon get dealt wit like dis spider jus' did! Feel Meh'!?... And I don't see nun funny so _**SHUT DA FUCK UP!**_" I had to go out like a G afta dat spider tried to mess my rep up. Reezy a thug, real nigga shit.

" Mr. Freeman can you please quiet down?" Mr. Havery gay-ass then complained.

I ain't say nun, just sat back down mad as hell. He started talkin again and everyone went back to what dey was doing before that situation happened. I'm glad only 5 minutes was left of class, cuz I'm ready to go.

**Baby's POV**

I texted my mama to tell her let her know I was going to the mall. She was cool with it. I'm so glad class is over! This is the only class I have today so I'm good! Cindy, Caesar, Cindy's boyfriend, and the tatted Asian guy only have this class for today as well. The guy with the Afro is the only one who had other classes today. Right now, Cindy and I are walking to the parking lot with Caesar and his two friends behind us.

"Your boyfriend is funny as hell! I can't believe you 'forgot' to tell him about the spider in the corner!" That was the funniest shit I've seen this month so far! "And the way he cursed everybody out afterwards was crazy-stupid funny!" I was laughing just thinkin bout it.

"Girl dats Reezy for yo ass! He always doin' somethin' ratchet. And as for me tellin' him bout da spider...it must've slipped my mind." I snickered.

"Ohhh! You just mean C-Murph!"

"No I'm not...and serves him right! Can you believe he was readin my texts while I was textin' you in class and got mad at me cuz he thought you was a boy!? I mean, yea yo name in my phone as 'Baby', but still dou that's besides the point."

"He don't trust you?"

"It's something like dat, which I kinda undastand. He don't trust nobody. Not since he found out his favorite rapper since he was 8yrs old was gay. He found out for sure when he was 13yrs old. Dat was bout 7 years ago and every since den he's had trust issues."

Damn dats cray-cray. " Oh dang."

"Yeah but he gon be aiite. I would neva do anything for him not to trust me. I love dat boy, real shit." Awe, that's sooo cute! She's been bitten by da Loooove Bug!...Oh my goodness that was horrible. I'm glad I ain't say dat shit out loud.

Cindy stopped at her car. It was a black 2012 Jeep Cherokee, sitting on 24inch rims, with tinted windows. Her car is Dope!

"I like yo car though! It's cute!"

"Thanks girlie! Wea yo car at?" My car was two spaces down from hers. I pointed to it. "Right there. It's a little something-something. And it's basic, just like me."

"**Dang Baby you trippin'! You need to stop talkin down on yoself for real though!**" Caesar yelled a few feet away from us.

My face heated up on fire instantly. '_Damn was I dat loud for him to hear me waaaaay over der!?'_

"He's right Baby. Stop doing dat shit. You far from basic and you ain't even know it." Cindy says

"..." I'm speechless _AND_ embarrassed like a muthafucka.

All of a sudden I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I feel a hard wall of muscles up against my back. I felt a chin rest on top of my head and saw dreads dangling in front of my face. It had to be the one and only... _Caesar_. I almost jumped out of my skin at the sudden...and very unfriendly like contact. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but his grip only tightened around my waist.

"Stop tryna get away from me girl. I ain't lettin' you go...pun intended." His deep velvety voice says in my ear. It made my body shiver. I gave up trying cause I wasn't getting nowhere. '_Goodness, he smells good._' I thought to myself. '_Wait! Stop thinkin' like dat bout him. He don't want me he just picking with me. That's all right?...Right._'

"Caesar get off of me!"

"No." He says all calmly.

"Get off of me please?" I can't believe I'm pleading for him to get off of me. What type shit is that?

"Naw I'm good."

"Please?" My voice all weak now. *_sigh_*

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p'.

"Look at dem cuffin' in da parking lot though." Hiro says while walking to Cindy's car. "Give me a ride to da crib Cindy."

"I got you bro. Come on Reezy and let's go handle dis '_problem_' real quick."

"Aiite bae." Riley says while shaking his head at me and Caesar. I was kinda upset with Caesar, but I didn't show it. Cindy and her boo got in the front seats of her car,while Asian dude got in her backseat.

"Me and Riley gon meet y'all at da mall. I gotta go drop Hiro off at home real quick and handle some business before I come up der. Ima call you, Baby, when I'm on my way." She says while starting her car up.

"Aiite. Be safe y'all." I say while she pulling off.

He finally lets me go and turns me around to face him. "We takin' my car or yours?" He nonchalantly asks.

"Woah! How you just gonna ignore what you just did _AND_ said, and talk to me like nothing just happened. What da hell was dat?" I ask more angrily then intended.

He looks around like I'm talkin' to someone around him and not him. Then he points at himself with an eyebrow cocked up. "You talkin' to me like dat?"

"Naw I'm talkin' to homeboy that's behind you... Duh I'm talkin to you!"

"Hold up ma. Don't talk to me like dat, you hurtin my feelings!"

"And you hurting mines too!"

"How? I ain't did nun to hurt you, did I?"

"Yes! You being all touchy-feely on me and sweet-talkin me and stuff! Just leave me alone aiite!? You playin with my feelings and dats dat shit I **_DON'T_** like!" I yell at him then turned my back to him, with my arms crossed. '_I hope he just walks away._' I think to myself. I stood there like that for a full 2 minutes. I didn't hear him walk away or say anything...Nothing.

It was quiet after that...too quiet.

I slowly turned around to find him _STILL_ standing there, looking at me with a black expression on his face. I immediately got nervous as fuck. I didn't mean to be mean to him, but I truly felt like he was playing wit my emotions, so I had to come clean and tell him.

"...So you mad?" **-_-** '_really Caesar? Really!?_'

My mouth dropped open while I just stared at him shocked.

"...Your dumb!" He had the nerve to smile at me after I said that. _He __**SMILED**__ at me! Da fuck!?_

Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a bear hug. "Baby I would never do that to you. My mama raised me to be a gentlemen, okay? I know not to play with women emotions, cause at the end of the day it's just gonna be heartaches. Trust me ma, I won't hurt you."

I was speechless. I just met him today and I'm head over heels for him already!... That's a problem.

"How can I trust you when I only met you today?" I asked while still enclosed in his arms, smelling his scent. He smells like chocolate mixed with Axe Body Wash and it was very intoxicating.

"Only time will tell Baby. You will see." He says while letting me go. I miss his touch already.** :-(**

"...okay. But can I just follow you to the mall? I wanna drive my car." I pouted.

"Haha...okay, follow me." He chuckled.

I hopped in my car and watched him walk to his car in my rear view mirror. '_Damn! He has a NICE car._' A white 2013 Range Rover with white 22inch rims. And when he opened the door I could see the all white interior! All white everything huh? His whip is dope too!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We made it to the mall in 20 minutes flat. Caesar drives like a maniac! I was struggling to keep up with him! We parked towards to back of the parking lot, so we can park side-by-side. I got out of my car and stretch my chubby 'ol legs and arms. Caesar hops out of his car and walks up to me.

"You drive like an old lady!" He teases.

"Naw you drive like you on Grand Theft Auto!" I joke back. Lol!

He put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking to the mall entrance. "You silly, girl. Come on, let's go to Victoria's Secret, so I can get me some very manly thongs." He says in all seriousness. **X_X**

"Ew! Ceas are you serious? Please say it ain't so?"

"Guuuurl you already know!" He says while snapping his fingers in a **_very_** unmanly manner.

"...OMG! Why didn't you tell me you roll dat way!?"

"Girl chiiiiill! I ain't like dat I was playing."

"Aha I kno hunni."

"Oh so I'm 'Hunni' now huh?"

"Don't do dat! I call everyone dat, so don't take it personal."

He put his hand over his heart in fake-hurt. "Ouch! Dat one hurt! I thought I was special."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess."

I only had 50$ in my pocket, so I was only gonna spend about 25$ in here... I know! 25$ is no money! Lol But if I shop on clearance, I maybe can get two or three things! Hopefully...

As soon as we walked into the mall, Caesar led me straight to Foot Locker, cause he wanted to get some shoes he had on hold.

" So what shoes do you have on hold here?"

"The Jordan's that came out on Friday."

"You lying! You can put no Jordan's on hold. Especially if they just came out." I say shaking my head at him.

"It's not about _WHAT_ you know all the time, it's also about _WHO_ you know. And see for yourself." He tells me while waiting to pay for his shoes. "Was up Glory. I'm coming to get my shoes."

"Hey Caesar! I got dem right here." Glory says from behind the counter. She glanced at me and then started eyeing Caesar so hard. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes! She kept batting her eyes and licking her lips at him. _Bitch!_ She thirsty much? I mean do she not see me standing beside him? Or am I that invisible?

She checked his shoes to make sure they were the right sizes and that there was a left and right shoe in the box. Sure enough, they really was the newest Jordan's. She rung them up.

"Your total is $205.34."

Caesar handed her straight cash. She touched his fingers on purpose while taking the money from him and I could tell Caesar knew it. He raised an eyebrow at her and put his arm around my shoulders. Surprisingly, I didn't complain or try to back away. Probably because I knew what he was doing and tried to play along. I just put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Glory and she looked mad as hell! I wanted to laugh in her face, but I didn't. That's just mean.

"Thanks. Have a good day Caesar. Come back to see me again." She flirts while handing Caesar his change and receipt. I noticed a little piece of paper on top of the receipt too. It was this bitch's **NUMBER**! Now if I was Caesar girlfriend I would've bucked on her, but I'm not so I didn't. I was just gonna see what he was gonna do bout it.

" Thanks." He said while walking away, with me still in his arms. As we got towards the exit of the store he threw her phone number in the trashcan, and kept going like nothing ever happened. I wanted to look back to see if she saw it, but I decided against it. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but as usual, he wasn't letting that happen.

"Caesar you mean. Why you do that to her?"

"I ain't do nun to her. I wasn't mean or anything."

"You tossed her number in the trash. That's mean. You knew she was flirting with you the whole time."

"So? I don't want her, so why would I need her number? And that was disrespectful how she did that in front of yo face. Can't she tell we a couple?"

I chocked on air for two seconds. "Woah! A couple!? Says who?"

"I mean we was acting like it right? She ain't know dat. " Oh good. He had me nervous.

"...oh. Yeah you right...can you let me go now?"

"Naw." Lordie here we go with this again.

"**Caesar!?**"

"Okay okay! Damn ma you mean!" He complains while taking his arm from off my shoulder.

"Aha I know. Can we go to JC Penny's?"

"Yeah why not."

It was kinda awkward at first cause Caesar was following me **EVERYWHERE** and I had to go to my actual sizes. I didn't want him seeing what size I wear! That's too embarrassing! But I had to do it if I wanted something out of here, which I really did, so I swallowed my pride and went to the plus sizes. Shockingly, Caesar didn't say anything to make me upset or tried to rush me. He was actually _HELPING_ me look for stuff.

"Aye Baby! This would look fire on you! Go try it on."

It was a dark blue denim button-up shirt, with little white stars all over it. It was cute actually. He has good taste. He even got my size right.

"Ok. But how did you know that this is my size?"

"I was taking a guess... But it look like it would fit you perfectly."

"Umhum..." I mumbled and went into the fitting room to try it on. It _WAS_ a perfect fit. It made my breasts sit up just right and it made my curves stick out more in the right places.

I walked out to show him.

"How does it look Caesar?" He looked at me like he wanted to eat me! I got nervous because he didn't say anything for a full minute. I'm thinking '_NOOOOO! HE HATES IT!_' I'm taking this off NOW.

"Nevermind. I know it looks-"

"I love it! Baby you betta get that shirt. It looks sexy on you seriously!"

I blushed and put my head down. '_Is he lying to me?_'

"I'm not lying to you either if that's what your thinking." He says while lifting my chin up. "And stop trying to hide your blush from me. It's cute when you blush." I just smiled at him and left to go change back into my clothes.

After 30minutes of shopping in JC Penny's, I decided to just buy that shirt. It was on clearance for 10$. That's a good ass deal in my opinion! As I was getting out my wallet to pay for my shirt, Caesar gave the lady 20$.

"Caesar why did you do that? I have my own money, I can pay for it."

" I know, but I did it cause I wanted to so hush."

"Girl you should be happy your man wants to buy you stuff. That's so sweet of him. You're a lucky girl!" The old cashier lady says. '_She has a pretty smile even though she is old_' I think to myself as Caesar gets his change so we can leave the store.

Caesar got this big 'ol goofy smile on his face while walking out the store with our bags. I just shook my head at him. That lady got him all geeked right now. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text from Cindy.

**C-Murph!**-'_Baby we on our way now. I had to get some ass first.'_

**Baby!**-'_EW! Lol I ain't wanna kno dat! But okay see you then! ^_^_'

"Who you over there textin'?" Caesar asks while lookin over my shoulder.

"Cindy. Her and Riley on they way now."

"Oh okay. Lets wait for them in the food court."

"Aiite." I texted Cindy letting her know what's up and she okayed it.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After waiting in the food court for about 15 minutes, Riley and Cindy walked in.

" REEZY!" Caesar yelled causing them to look in our way. They started walking over. Riley had a weird look on his face when they got to us.

"Hey y'all." I say

"Yo." Riley says in return.

"Haaaaay gurl!" Cindy yells causing me to laugh. "Baby let's go find something to eat. We will get the boys food too." She says while snatching me up. I didn't even have time to agree or not.

"Wait I don't know what Caesar wants to eat."

"He will text you what he wants." She says while rushing us from the table. I had a feeling something was wrong, but I ain't speak on it. I just went with the flow. I was feeling kinda nervous though. "My homie Jazzy is on her way up here too. She should be here any minute now."

"Okay cool. So what you want to-"

"CINDY!" Someone behind us yelled. We both looked behind us to see who it was.

It was a tall girl, about 5'9", with strawberry blond hair that was up in a messy bun. She had on a red v-neck t-shirt, some black jeans, and some black and red Adidas. She was jogging up to us with a big smile on her face.

When she got to our faces she looked at me and smiled. "Hi! My name is Jazmine. I'm Cindy's bestfriend."

"Hey my name is Breana, but call me Baby. And I'm Cindy's friend." I stuck my hand out for her to shake, but she gave me a hug instead. **_Awkward..._**

She finally let me go after hugging me for a couple of minutes. Cindy laughed at my facial expression.

"Girl she is very friendly. That's just how she is." Cindy says.

"Oh."

"Hey Cindy! You won't believe who I just saw-" she didn't finish what she was going to say because of the look Cindy gave her. I looked between them confused as hell. Cindy gave her a look that says '_shut the hell up_'! Jazmine instantly dropped the subject. Now I'm thinkin' like _'What the hell is going on?! Why ain't nobody telling me nothing!?_' I just let it go and continued to go with the flow.

"Oooooo y'all lets get some Chinese food." Cindy says, completely changing the subject.

Me and Jazmine nodded our heads in agreement and walked went to stand in line at the Chinese restaurant.

**Caesar's POV**

I saw the way Riley looked at me and how Cindy dragged Baby away to get some food. Ima have to text Baby and tell her what to get me. I hope dey getting Chinese food cause a nigga feenin' for some Sesame Chicken with white rice.

Riley sat across from me with a serious look on his face. "Yo Caesar you won't believe who me and Cindy saw not to long ago."

"Who?"

"Shannon. And she look mad as hell. She said she's lookin' for you."

**_OH. HELL. NAW.!_**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Soooo there you have it! Chapter 4 is up! I tried to make it long and whatnot for y'all. Once again... My Story Is NOT Perfect. Trust Me, I Know This. I be updating from my cell phone, that's why.**_

_**Some Facts: **_

_**The teacher loves Riley. Lol!**_

_**Riley a true G. Without superpowers. Lol**_

_**Cindy and Riley nasty. Lol**_

_**Caesar coming on strong to Baby.**_

_**Baby is scary**_ **_and self conscious._**

**_Hiro lazy._**

**_Huey a nerd._**

**_Jazzy's weird/lovable. Lol _**

**_Some questions for thought:_**

**_Who the hell is Shannon?_**

**_Why she looking for Caesar?_**

**_Caesar good at finding girl clothes? Lol_**

**_Why Cindy and Jazmine withholding info?_**

**_Will Baby ever find out?_**

**_Stay tuned for the Next chapter y'all! Until then my people...deuces!✌✌✌✌✌_**

**_❤❤Baby❤❤_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breana(Baby)'s POV**

While standing in line at the Chinese restaurant, I felt very anxious, like something was going to happen... And It wasn't a good feeling at all. It made my stomach hurt. **_:-(_**

I _**ALWAYS**_ trust my first instinct. So I took this bad feeling I was having as a sign that something bad WAS going to happen. Since I'm new here and I don't really know these folks, I took that '_feeling_' as my queue to leave and go home. Now I just needed an excuse to flee the scene. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't even realize Cindy and Jazmine calling my name until Cindy shook my arm. "Baby! _What_ got yo mind gone like dat...,or should I say '_who_' got your mind gone like dat!?" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing. I was just daydreaming bout nothing in particular. By the way, _**NOBODY**_ got my mind gone aiite?" I say nonchalantly. I can't let them know what's on my mind. They keeping something from me and I definitely don't like when I'M the one in the blind about stuff. I don't care what it is about, don't keep stuff from me like you protecting me or something. Trust hunni, Ima grown ass woman. I can handle my self.

"Baby are you okay?" Jazmine asks full of concern.

"Yup I'm good. Do y'all know what the guys want?" I ask to change the subject.

"Yeah. Riley called Cindy and told her what him and Caesar want. Caesar said he called and texted you but you didn't answer or text him back. Are you mad at him?" What? Caesar called _AND_ texted me? I dug through my purse and looked at my phone, and sure enough, he did. My phone was on vibrate and in my purse so I didn't even feel or hear it.

"My phone was on vibrate and in my purse so I didn't hear it or feel it," I tell her with a poker face. "And no I'm not mad at him..." I watch her as she squirms, like it's something that's she's keeping from me, that she wants to tell sooo freaking bad. '_Umhum...she's the one that can't hold secrets I'm assuming._' I think to myself. If I try hard enough, I can get her to spill the beans, but I'm not. I'm just gonna stay out their problems and do what I should do at a time like this..._**FLEE THE SCENE**_.

"Awe man! My mama need me to come home. She said she needs me there _NOW_" I lied while looking at my phone like she just texted me. I know i just lied like a cheap rug, but I don't care. It was a decent enough lie to get me out of here. I hate feeling uncomfortable and uneasy like this. I'm glad I drove my own car here and not rode with Caesar. I glanced at the table where he was sitting to see him and Riley in a deep conversation. I wonder what they talking bout right now.

"Awe! We just met and you already about to leave!?" Jazmine whines to me. "I know, but don't forget about me, you, and Cindy hanging out this weekend."

"True, but dang Baby, I was just 'bout to order errybody food. You sure you gotta go now?" Cindy asks, looking back at me while standing in front of the cashier, about to order. "Naw I cant. I'm about to go say bye to Caesar and Riley now before I head out. Girl I can't keep my mama waiting for me to get there, before I end up on the _'Have You Seen Me'_ posters that be in the newspapers!" I say chuckling while they laugh at what I just said. In all honesty, I really can't keep my mama waiting if she asked me to do something. She would **_KILL_** me! She don't play that shit. If she tell you to do something, she wants it done _RIGHT_ then! No discussion.

"Damn yo mama cray-cray! You betta go for she shoot yo ass!" Cindy says laughing harder. "I know! I will see y'all tomorrow in school if y'all have classes then. If not, I will just text y'all later!" I say while backing away from them.

"Bye Baby!"

"Deuces!" Jazzy and Cindy says while I waved back and walked to the table where the boys were sitting.

Caesar and Riley was so deep into their conversation that they didn't even notice me walking up to them. I could hear a little of what they was saying, but I wanted to hear more, so I slowed my pace down to listen in on them. I know I'm being nosey, so what? Sue me.

"But you know she gon' try ta pick with Baby, let's be real. Especially if she see you feelin' her." Riley says in all seriousness. Who is this 'she' that he's talking about!? And I know for a fact Caesar ain't feeling me. He could do so much better than me.

"Fuck her man! I'm not bout to let her mess up what I got going on! I don't care if she mad about that, she KNEW what the deal was from the jump. Ain't nothing change."

"I tried to tell you how she was dou bro! Yeah okay, so she knew what the deal was, but that don't mean she ain't gon' do what she wanna do."

"Yeah Reez you right. I just hope she don't mess up what I'm _TRYING_ to make happen." Caesar says with his head in his hands, looking defeated.

"You know what you needa do bro? You need to-" Riley stopped talking as he looked up at me almost right beside the table. Caesar looked at me too, once he saw that I was at the table. I saw something flash across his face. I couldn't really tell what is was because as soon as it appeared on his face, it disappeared just as fast.

"Whea da food at!? I'm hungrier than a muufucka!" Riley says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Chiiiiiilll. Jazzy and Cindy getting it now. I'm bout to head out cause my mama needs me at home." I say irritated with his bossiness.

"Dang Baby we all was finally bout to chill forreal though. You can't even stay for like 15 or 20 more minutes?" Caesar pleads with me. I feel hella guilty now. I shouldn't have lied, but my first instinct tells me otherwise. " I wish I can stay a little while longer, but she don't play that waiting shit! So I'm bout to head out now. I will text you later or something. Or I might just see y'all in school tomorrow." I say while starting to walking away.

"Aiite. Be safe. See you tomorrow." Riley says

"Aiite!" I yell over my shoulder walking away from the table. I didn't get far until I felt a hand grab my wrist. I look over my shoulder to see Caesar looking at me with hopeful eyes. Ugh! His eyes make me want to melt into him and stay one with him forever. His stare was so intense, I had to look away, anywhere but his face, so I looked down at the floor. "Can I at least walk you to your car?" He asks while lifting my chin up so I can look him back in his face. I think he knows I can't handle his stare and he uses that to his advantage. I was a bit nervous about him walking me to my car, for the simple fact that he is hiding _something_ from me... Or should I say _someone_. But nonetheless, I agreed and let him walk me to my car.

It felt like we have been walking for an hour, when in reality it's only been 2 minutes. There was a painful silence between us, like one of us wanted to say something but was afraid to speak first. I finally decided to grow a pair of balls and spoke first. "What are you thinking about?" I asked in a small voice, barely over a whisper. I was kind of nervous about how he would answer that question.

"Im thinking about you..." He spoke just as soft as I had. I hadn't realized how close we was beside each other till I felt his arm brush past my shoulder. That little and innocent gesture sent shivers up and down my spine. It was electrifying. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt him grab my hand and intertwine our fingers. '_Why does he do this to me? I shouldn't want him and yearn for his touch like this. Especially if he's keeping something from me._' I think to myself. I look back down at the ground, to nervous to look at him while I ask the next question. "What about me?" I ask softly, still nervous about what he has to say.

He stopped walking. I stopped too.

I look back at him to see him staring at me with a very sexy and intense gleam in his eye. That look in his eye...I have _**NEVER**_ seen it before. It did something to me, like caused my panties to become damp. _Oh my goodness_. I can't look away from this stare, and I have a feeling I should, before something happens here that shouldn't happen in a public place at all. What he does next startles me to the fullest. It happened so fast I didn't know what to do. He pulled me to him so we were flush against each other, lifted my chin up so I can see his face, and he leaned down to peck my lips.

_He kissed me._

Something came over me at that time, because I did something I thought I would never do. As he was moving his head back, I put my hand on the back of his neck, stood up on the tip of my toes, and brung his head back down to kiss him on his soft, plump lips again. I realized what I did and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. If I moved back, he moved forward. The kiss tasted soo sweet and his lips were sooo soft. He deepened the kiss by wrapping both his arms around me, one on my lower back and the other arm on my upper back. I had my right hand on the back of his neck still and my other hand on his strong left bicep. Our lips moved in-sync, like they were meant to be together, as we continued to kiss like we wasn't still in the mall. I bit on his bottom lip, making him groan in to the kiss as his hold on me tightened. He startled me when I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I refused to do. Not because I was being mean, but because I've never French Kissed before. Me refusing must have made him a little upset or frustrated because his kisses became a little aggressive, and it was such a turn on. I was so glad he held me the way he did, because my knees instantly became weak. His tongue slide over my lips again, begging for entrance into my mouth. I had no other choice, but to allow him inside, which he happily obliged. His tongue dived into my mouth and instantly dominated over me. I tried to battle his tongue but he shut that down quickly, so I let him take over, while moaning into his mouth. We forgot where we was at. In our minds, we wasn't in the mall, we was in our own world. Just me and him, no interruptions at all. Nothing mattered, it was just Breana and Caesar.

I felt this lovely kiss ending soon though. As we slowly pulled apart from each other and our lips separated from each other, I was becoming more and more aware of our surroundings, more and more aware of the voices around me too. Even though my high from that kiss was coming down, I still couldn't find myself to stop looking away from those eyes... Those dark chocolate eyes that seem to look at your soul. Both of our breathing was irregular. "_Damn_." I heard him whisper while still looking at me, like I'm a rare diamond that was just discovered. I instantly blush and look down at my feet. He reacts quickly by lifting my chin up so I can see his face."Don't look down when you blush. I love seeing you blush Baby, it's cute." I was at a lost for words. I just looked at him with flushed cheeks and nodded my head at him so he knew I understood. This moment was soooo perfect, that is until I heard a ratchet ass female screaming out loud, while walking toward us.

"Caesar! Who the hell is this hoe you kissin' all on!? This fat bitch must don't know who I am!" I know this nappy headed ass female just ain't call me a bitch...a fat bitch at that. I'm know I'm fat, but don't call me a bitch when you don't even know me.

I look of anger flashed across Caesar face as he look up to lock eyes with that girl." Aye chill out with all that yelling shit. She ain't no fat bitch and she has a name. What me and her do don't concern yo ass Shannon, so bounce." _Damn_ Lol

He moved to stand beside me and grabbed my hand, about to intertwine our fingers, but I pulled my hand out of his and put my hands behind my back, holding them together. I could feel Caesar gave me a quick glance, but I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on this loud mouth female in front of me. She stood a little taller than me, about 5'6", had a coke bottle body frame, and she was a red bone. She had so much make-up caked up on her face that she looked like a manakin doll, fake as hell. She had a Brazilian weave in her hair that went all the way to her butt, it would've been prettier if it was her real hair And wasn't so nappy looking. She need a comb for that thing _ASAP_! She wore some booty shorts with a crop top shirt and some flip flops. Basically she looked like a 2 dollar hoe.

"Naw I ain't going nowhere! Glory told me how y'all was all cuffed up and shit! I ain't wanna believe her! I'm like I _KNOW_ my nigga ain't cuffed up with some otha bitch, a _FAT BITCH_ at that!" She yelled and looked at me with an evil smirk on her face with her arms crossed.

I'm trying not to get involved but she pushing my buttons. I _**WILL**_ beat this girl ass if I have too, but she not gonna bring me out of my character.

"Don't call _**MY GIRL**_ that! Shut the hell up! I ain't yo man and fuck you AND Glory. Leave me the hell alone with yo stalking ass!" He yells in return, then he grabs my hand, which I let him do this time, and leads me toward the mall entrance by where we parked. Shannon was hot on our heals, cursing and yelling, causing a scene throughout the mall.

We quickly made it outside the mall, and as soon as we did, I stopped walking and turned to face this loud ass girl. If looks could kill, she would have been dead and six feet under by the way Caesar was looking at her from behind me. I had my arms crossed over my chest. I was ready to fuck her ass up, but I'm not fighting over _**NO**_ nigga. Trust. "Caesar why you trying to protect this bitch!? I'm your girl, not this Barney looking ass bitch!" _Oh hell naw!_

"Who the fuck you talking bout like dat? And if you call me a bitch one more time, I promise you ima beat the _BRAKES_ off of you. Try me hunni, I _DARE_ you to." I say to her in a calm, deadly type of voice. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck you gonna do bout it, fat fucker?" She says. I see she ain't call me a bitch no more though. Aha she ain't ready for these hands. Now ima fuck with her.

"You Bitch! Looking like make-up kit threw up on yo face. Get the fuck outta here with yo loose pussy having ass!" I heard Caesar laughing from behind me. But he just don't know I got something for his ass too. He gon learn today!

"You a dumb ass broad! You taking up for Caesar like he your man of some shit! If he yo man then why me and him fucked like last week, huh!? Cause he _**AIN'T**_ yo man, he _**MINES**_, so _**YOU**_ need to care yo Twinkie- eating ass somewhere!" She yells back at me.

"Hell naw! Don't sit here and lie, Shannon! We aint messed around in some months now, and you know it! Baby don't believe her! I swear she lying!" Caesar says mad as hell.

"Hunni I'm not defending him and he ain't my man! I'm defending myself! If you think you gon keep disrespecting me, you got another thing coming! And Caesar, save dat shit for somebody else!" I'm pissed off right now.

"Then why the hell y'all kissing like y'all fuckin' then!?" Shannon yells while rolling her neck like the bobble-head bitch that she is. I just looked at her and then glanced back at Caesar that looks like a deer caught in the head- lights. I smirked and turned back to look at her.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself hunni?" I say while walking off and laughing out loud. I felt a big hand grabbed my wrist. I stopped but didn't look back.

"Baby wait, I wanna talk to you for a second before you leave. It's not what you-" I cut him off before he could even finish that weak ass excuse he was saying to me.

"Get off of me." I say in a deadly quiet and calm voice. He must have known how serious I was and let me go without a moments hesitation.

I didn't even look back at them, even though I heard them fussing. I walked to my car, hopped in, and drove home pissed off to the max. I felt played and betrayed. I fell for him too quick.

_Ain't that a bitch?_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Caesar's POV**

**_FUCK MY LIFE!-_-_**

Everytime something good happens in my life, something ignorant has to come and fuck shit up for me! In this case, someone had messed it up for me. I feel like strangling Shannon ratchet ass right now, but I'm not. Mama raised me to never put hands on a female no matter WHAT or WHO she did.

Shannon not even my girl and never was my girl, but she keep trying to be. She used to be my main hoe, not girlfriend, but my hoe. Yeah we fucked a couple of times, but that was it. She definitely isn't the type of girl I would wife up at all. That's all she was, a quick fuck, and that's all she will ever be to me. I met her through Riley and Hiro. She was one of them girls that like to be the center of attention at any party, by any means necessary. We was all chilling at Hiro's house, when we decided to call some hoes over, hence how she came about being over there. Riley was still single at the time of this. Hiro had these brown skinned, phat ass twins for hisself, Riley had this bad Black and Asian Jank, and I had the bad Red Bone Jank, aka Shannon. She was the leader of this little hoe crew. These hoes knew what the deal was when they came to the house. We all had small talk for a couple of minutes, then we got down to business. I fucked Shannon in Hiro downstairs bathroom, while Hiro was upstairs with his twins and Riley had the living room with his hoe. In between dem legs, _Good Gawd_, shawty had it going on! She knew some tricks, plus her head game was on point. Because of that, we fucked around every other day for a couple of weeks. Hiro warned me that she was the jealous and clingy type, but she won't like that at first. She started getting attached to me though. I stopped messing with her immediately after I realized she was catching feelings for me, but she still claim we messing around and we together now, which isn't true at all. I haven't messed with this girl in over 4 months now, yet she is _**STILL**_ so damn clingy. She need to let it go and move on with her life. I mean I know my dick game is on a million, but damn let a nigga breathe, you feel me? Shannon ran away the last girl I was talking to about 2 months ago. Feeding her lies, talking about she fucked me the day before, lying her ass off! I'm _**NOT**_ going to let her ruin this one though. I actually want Baby and I'm going to keep trying till I get her to be mines, by any means necessary.

I dragged Baby out of the mall, to stop people from staring at us. I really don't care if they stare at Shannon's loud ass, she isn't my concern, Baby is. I can tell Baby was mad as hell but she did a good job keeping her poker face on. As soon as we got outside though, she stopped walking and turned to face Shannon, who followed us out of the mall as well. I had a bad feeling that things are about to get worse, I hope I'm wrong.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Turns out, I wasn't wrong. Shit just went from bad to the worst in a couple of minutes. Baby is mad at me and she left the mall without even saying goodbye to me. A nigga feelings is truly hurt because she dissed me like dat. And Shannon still fussing about irrelevant stuff.

"Caesar!? I know you hear me talking to you!" She yells all in my ear. See what I mean? She worrisome as hell.

"Im going to tell you this only once, so listen up! You need to check your friend Glory because she gave me her number today and acting like she tryna see whats good. Me and you haven't messed around in 4 months! Why you sweating me for!? You knew what it was den and u know mow. Yo just leave me the fuck alone and stay far, far away from me!" I suddenly yell in her face, scaring her. I turned my back on her and start walking back in the mall to get my shopping bags from Riley and them. I just realized Baby forgot to get her bag, so I will grab hers too and give it to her in class or something. As I'm leaving, I hear Shannon running behind me while running her mouth.

"Caesar don't do me like that! You know you miss this, and I miss you. Plus if I fucked you, than that's MY dick. So stop playing bae and let's get out of here together and, ya know, catch up on old times." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Don't call me bae and you don't fucking own me, so nothing of mine is yours! I ain't going nowhere with you. Stop fuckin following me!" I semi-yell at her. Forget tryna get my shopping bags. I'm going to have Riley hold onto them for me. I'm going to go home, call Baby, and try to fix things. Shannon den killed my whole vibe. I texted Riley to let him know what's good, and ran off to my car. I hopped in and sped off towards my house, while calling Baby's phone back to back. She was ignoring all of my calls. I hope she ain't giving up on me already, especially behind a thot(_that hoe over there_) like Shannon! That kiss I shared with Baby was by far the best kiss I have had in my life! That kiss alone showed me that she feeling me just as much as I'm feeling her, and it made me realize that I HAVE to have her!

I gotta make shit right now by any means necessary.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

I've been home for about two hours now and still haven't heard from Baby yet. I've been blowing her phone up and texting her paragraphs after paragraphs, trying to fix things between me and her. I understands why she is mad though, I would be mad too if it was me, so I don't blame her at all. But I want her to know the truth and not the lies Shannon told. She's just a hater, so you can't believe what haters say. I look all depressing, laid out on my bed, face down in my pillows. It's crazy how she got a nigga feeling already.

After like calling her about 30 times and texting her about 20 times, I gave up. I will just see her tomorrow on campus hopefully. I feel like shit! **=\**

I've been laying on my bed in my room with no lights on for like 30minutes, until I hear a knock on the door. "Son you in here?" I grunt in response to my mama's question. I don't feel like talking right now so I hope she gets the message. I guess not because she opens the door and turns on the lights, walks in and sits at the desk on the other side of my room and starts talking. "Michael what's wrong? Sit up and talk to me." She says with concern in her voice. I obeyed her wishes and did as told, while looking sapp in the face. "Now tell me son, what's going on with you? How was the first day back at college?"

I look at my mama, the _#1_ lady in my heart and see a face full of concern for my. I love this lady! She knows me better than anyone and always got my best interest at heart. I always told myself, when I do wife a girl up I want that girl to be just like my mama. Not as in an exact replica, but as in personalities and the way they carry themselves. My mama is a thick woman, always has been, since she was in diapers she used to tell me. But she is very pretty though. She is brown-skinned, and her hair was in curls down past her shoulders. She has the prettiest smile, and I get my dimples and eyes from her. Her and my dad was high school sweethearts and has been together for 28 years now, married for 25 years and their marriage is still going strong. My dad was her first and only in everything! They've been loyal to each other since day 1, and that's how I want to be with my wife, if I ever get married. "Nothing ma, I'm good. And school was okay I guess. All I had was English today and it was boring as usual cause he didn't talk about nothing in particular. How was your day at work?" I say while playing with my dreads, facing her and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It was alright, busy as always. My feet hurt like its nobody's business! But even though some of what you just told me maybe true, I still feel like you not telling me everything. I know something else is bothering you, so tell me or I'm not gonna feed you!" She says in a jokingly manner, but shit I think she serious. My mama is something else.

"Yeah ma, you right. You see I met this girl today right? And she is perfect, all I can ask for in a woman, ya know?" Mama nods her head so I can continue. "So I'm trying to be all nice and stuff like that to her. I found out she new out here and never been to any of the malls around here, so I had her follow me to one. We in there chillin and Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine came up there too. We all about to eat and Shannon found out I was there and came up there starting stuff. Baby got mad at me and left the mall and she not answering my calls or text. I wasn't even in the mood to be at the mall no more so I came home. Now I'm sitting here looking sapp in the face because of Shannon stupid self!" I told her everything. She sat there with a poker face, until I said Shannon's name, then her face expression turned sour. My mama can't stand her!

" I don't know why you ever messed with a girl like Shannon for, Caesar. I raised you better than that! And I'm assuming this girl you like is Baby? Why you calling her Baby anyway?" My mama asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's her nickname, Ma."I say laughing at her silly self.

"Oh well as for her, I honestly would do the same thing because you look like a player in her eyes and I know she ain't tryna be in no drama, especially since she just moved here. Ain't nobody got time for that Caesar! And if it was meant to be something between you and her, than it will happen with time. Stop rushing things, she ain't gon go nowhere, but that also mean you can't be acting any type of way either. You gotta be dedicated to her and only her. If that means being friends until she ready to take it there, then so be it. Now I'm hungry as hell, so I'm bout to go cook. You hungry?"

"Yeah Ma. I'm starvin' like Marvin!" I say and she laughs.

"Well Ima make some steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. How does that sound?" That's my favorite! Damn right I'm bout to crush!

"You already know how I feel bout that. You need help making it?" I love cooking with my Ma. What can I say? I'm a mama's boy, and I don't give a fuck. Everybody knows it, so what? _Sue me._

"**No! **Stay out of my way!" She says while playfully poking me in my chest. "Give me about an hour and dinner will be ready." She says while walking out the door.

"Aiite and thanks Ma. Love you!"

"Love you too Lil Caesar. And your daddy and brother on they way here now. They just left the gym."

"Awe man! They left me again!?"

"You know they go at the same time everyday, you just forgot again." She says while laughing.

"Yeah you right. I'm slippin'."

"Umhum!" She says the closing my door.

I throw myself back on my bed and cover my eyes with my arm. She forgot to turn the light back off. I thought about what she told me, and she right. I'm the one that's fucking up. I need to change how I do things. Like, I need to slow it down with Baby, and make her fall for me with time. Im not giving up on this one, I can't. Ima become her best-friend. As for Shannon, I need to get someone to beat her ass!... Lol Naaaaaw, that would be fucked up. I'm just going bod her from now on. Fuck trying to be nice and courteous to her because she takes that for granted. I'm cutting her off completely.

Not even 10 minutes later, my room door bursts open again and my older brother, Markus walks in all sweaty and stanky. He about 6'4" with dreads longer than mine. His dreads stop in the middle of his back, and they are dyed brown at the ends, just like our Pop's dreadlocks. His skin complexion is a little lighter than mines and he got a goatee. We 5 years apart, I'm 20years old and he 25years old. "Bro! What happened to you today at the gym!? You ain't even come through. Me and pops was waiting on you."

I run my hand over my face in frustration. "I know man. I forgot again."

"Well you hella forgetful a lot lately. You need to do something bout dat. You good bro?" He asks me while sitting the edge of my bed.

"Ew nigga go wash to ass first, before you get butt sweat on my bed." I say laughing while pushing him on the floor. He gets up laughing and sit at my desk. "And yeah man, I'm good. I'm tired of ratchet hoes and thots, that's all."

"Man that's why I'm single now. That's why I just fuck 'em and duck 'em. I don't even know why you stressing out over girls, man. You to young for this shit! Live a little before you settle down!" He tells me in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"I did and now I got a stalking ass female chasing other girls away from me."

"Well bro that one just a bad catch, I guess." He said while throwing a little ball at me, which I caught and threw it back. We started playing a game of catch while waiting on the food to finish. We was cracking jokes at each other the whole time, ya' know, just chilling like we always do. By the time the food was done, I was setting the table, my pops was watching comedy central on the kitchen TV and Markus was in the kitchen trying to sneak food cause he was so damn hungry!

"Michael you betta come get your long-neck ass brother, for I have a testicle on my floor!" She yells. Me, Markus, and Pops started cracking up!

"Bwahaha she said long-neck ass!" My Pops says making everyone laugh harder.

I love my family. We are unperfectly prefect and I wouldn't trade them for the world. When I get my own, I want my family to be the same way, but for now I need to get back on Baby's good side.

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**That's Chapter 5!**_

_**And it's a good day!, cuz Jesus woke us up!, HELLO, BOOM, I love Him, DO YOU?! (In my Kevin Hart voice) lol! I'm trippin' aha I know.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while y'all! I been working double shifts and taking extra days. I was finally off today, so I hopped on it and made y'all a good ass chapter...hopefully. *whew* I can't wait for that paycheck! It's gon be PHAT! ^_^**_

_**I tried to make this Chapter long too.!**_

_**I DID NOT PROOF READ ANYTHING! Sorry**_

_**So there will be mistakes y'all. Just bare with me okay? It be in the way doing theirs from yo phone sometimes, that's why I use a lot of text slang...**_

_**Anyways here is some facts:**_

_**Riley is ignorant sometimes. Lol**_

_**Shannon is delusional. (Always!)**_

_**Baby flees the scene and is ignoring Caesar.**_

_**Caesar bod Shannon. Lol  
(A/N: BOD is slang for shun...Shun means to ignore or reject, etc.)**_

_**Baby den came out of her character a little, getting buck.**_

_**Caesar, Pops, and Markus got dreadlocks. ^_^**_

_**Questions for thought:**_

_**What the hell is going**_ _**through Shannon's mind?**_

_**What the hell is wrong with Caesar for leaving some JORDAN's at the mall with Riley!? Wea dey do dat at!?**_

_**Is Baby going to ever forgive Caesar?**_

_**When is Huey coming back into the story?**_

_**What do you think should happen next?**_

_**I hope y'all enjoy my story! Until next time my loves...Deuces!✌✌✌✌✌**_

_**❤❤Baby❤❤**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Baby's POV_**

It's been a long week but Friday is finally here! I'm currently sitting in my last class for today, Anatomy, thinking about the job applications I put in last week. I desperately need a job because my mama be stingy sometimes, but I understood why. I'm grown and I need to do things for myself more often, not looking for an allowance and such. I put applications in at Barnes and Noble, Wal-Mart, Macy's, and even McDonald's. I kinda don't want to do fast food, but shit if I have to, I will. I really hope I get a job at Macy's or Barnes and Noble though, because they are more chilled than the other jobs I applied for. I'm not trying to be stressed about work _AND_ school!

I look at the clock, and realized class is about to be over in 3 minutes. I start packing all of my things up, so as soon as it hit 12 o'clock I was gonna be flying through the door, so I can go home. This class is dumb, stupid boring.

"Alright class, please be sure to look over your notes and study because your first exam is this Friday coming up. Other than that, have a safe and productive weekend!" The teacher says while she cleans off the dry erase board. She ain't have to tell my ass twice, I fleed the scene fast as possible.

As I was walking out of the building, I started to get this weird feeling in my belly. Not like I had to poop, but more like a nervous feeling, like something was going to happen. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It kinda felt like someone was staring holes into my back. I was so tempted to look back just to see if I'm correct or not, but I got scared and started speed walking to my car. My heart rate started increasing and I didn't know why. I was getting even more nervous and my breathing became more and more ragged. I heard a rock roll against the concrete behind me while still in the parking lot, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

That just confirmed what I thought, someone WAS watching me. And what's worse? They was FOLLOWING me too!

Something kept telling me to turn around and just see who it was, but another part of me is afraid to find out who it is. I hope it's not Caesar or any of his friends. I haven't talked to them since Monday, when we was all at the mall. Cindy and Caesar been blowing my phone up, but I wasn't answering the phone or replying to their texts. I wanted nothing to do with them because I felt like they was all drama. I don't have time for that! I come to school for an education! Cut all the bullshit! I was right by my car now and was reaching for the door handle when-

"Baby!"

**_Oh shit! _**His voice scared the hell out of me! I literally jumped when he called my name and almost dropped my phone! Luckily I didn't though. He must have saw that I jumped and said," I didn't mean to scare you ma." His voice sounded really close now. I slowly turn around, to come face to face with the one and only, Michael Caesar. Now when I said he sounded close, I didn't think he was actually _THIS_ close!

"..." I was at lost for words. I kept opening and closing my mouth like I'm a gaping fish or something. Why does he have to look so sexy!? It is very frustrating! I can't even say what's on my mind to him. He looks at me with worried and sad eyes. I actually start to feel very guilty for ignoring him, but then I thought about _WHY_ I was ignoring him in the first place. My face expression quickly changed to looking like I'm annoyed with his presence. I pressed my lips together tightly and looked at him with displeased eyes.

"Baby why haven't you been answering your phone or texting me back? I've been worried about you." He asks in a hurt tone, with his hands in his pockets.

I didn't know what to say to him...I didn't want to have anything to do with him! I just wanted to hurry up and leave, go home, and take a nap! Should I just be blunt with him and tell it like it is? That would be mean as fuck, so I decided to be as nice as possible, without me having to go ghetto on his ass.

"Leave me the hell alone." ..._Okay_, sooo that isn't what I had in mind, but oh well. I said what I said and I don't go back on my words.

"Why? I'm sorry about what happened the other day! I swear none of that was 'pose to happen, and everything that girl said at the mall was a lie! Baby you _HAVE_ to believe me!" He says, while gently grabbing my hands, trying to pull me into his chest. I pull myself away from his grasp and puts my hands behind my back.

"I don't care about that anymore. Okay? Just...stay away from me. I don't need any drama from you or your friends. I don't got time for the bull shit! Real talk." I tell him while getting in my car. I try to close my car door, but he put his body in the way, blocking me from doing so.

"Baby don't do that. You really don't mean that do you?" His asks me while staring intently in my eyes, like he is searching for the truth. Here he go trying to use his strong stare against me. I had to break eye contact with him just to answer him and I still couldn't even tell him '_yes_' like I wanted to.

"...I have to go. Can you please move so I can close my door?" I ask while looking straight ahead, trying my best to keep a poker face and not show any emotions. He didn't say a word as he backed up to let me close my door. I pulled out of the parking lot, leaving him standing there and watching me till I was out of sight.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I feel like shit.

Here I am, laid out across my bed with my face in my pillows. I feel so guilty for boding him like that. I could've been nice and forgave him, not leave everything on bad terms. Now look at me, home alone with no friends. I wish my momma was off work so I can pick with her, but she don't get off till 8pm. While I'm laying here, drowning in my sorrows, my phone goes off scaring the shit out of me. I jumped so hard, I nearly fell off my bed! I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. _'I don't know this number. Who in the world is this?'_ I took some deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves before I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Breana Holley?"

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes! My name is Linda and I am the manager at the Barnes and Noble you applied for a position at. I was calling to see if I can schedule a time for you to come in so I can speak with you in person." Oh My Goodness!

"Uh yes ma'am! What times do you have in mind?"

"Well it would be great if you can come in today for a quick chat, that is, if your not busy, say around 4'ish?" I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table and see its 2:30pm already! I need to start getting ready, like **NOW**!

"Yes, sure! I can be there at 4."

"Okay see you soon."

"Okay, thank you, bye!"

I made sure my phone call ended before I started screaming and jumping all around my bedroom. "Oh My Goodness! I got an interview! **Haaaaan Bitch!**" Lol I'm too psyched!

I hopped in the shower and took a quick 10 minute wash-up, and brushed my teeth again. I lotioned up and put on a white ruffle-top shirt with a black pencil skirt, and white and black studded sandals. I ran downstairs and grabbed me a bottle of water, my phone and keys, and then I was out the door. By the time I got in my car, it was 3:23pm! '_Damn I have good timing!_' I pull out my driveway and head to my future job...

_Hopefully!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Jazmine's POV_**

"Jazzy!"

I look up from sorting books, to see Hiro walking up to me. As soon as I saw him, I already knew what he was here for...or should I say '_who_' he was here for.

"Hi Hiro. Can you keep it down a little? We're in a book store." I whispered to him

"Oh shit. My bad. But check it, is JJ here yet?" I knew it! He still likes JJ! It's too bad she don't like him anymore...or does she? She acts like she doesn't but I think she still does have a soft spot for him.

"Nope. She comes in at 4, so she should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Okay cool. Ima run across the street to McDonalds real quick. You want something?"

"A sweet tea please?"

"Aiite." And with that he left the book store.

Not even 5minutes after he left, the doors open again and I see Baby walking through the door. She's dressed all up and was looking really nervous while looking around the store. I was quickly walking towards her by the time she actually saw me. What she did next shocked me.

She turned and walked away from me.

She probably forgot who I was. "Hey Baby? How have you been?" I ask to get her attention.

No answer. She didn't even look back at me while walking up to Customer Service. '_Well, who pissed in her frosted flakes?_' I walked behind the customer service counter, to come face to face with her. I wonder do she know how depressed Caesar has been since that whole altercation on Monday...Oh! Now I see why she is upset! I didn't tell her first, I knew I should have just told her when I first met her, but Cindy was like Nooooooo don't do it! It's not our story to tell, let Caesar do it! I feel so guilty now! "Baby I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you sooo bad but it was Caesar's job to tell you! Please don't be mad at me, I had nothing to do with it! Honestly!"

"Jazmine?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda figured that was you, but I wasn't sure. I'm not even upset anymore. I understand why you did what you did. I just don't want any drama and extra stress while I'm in college. That's all. It might be best if I just keep to myself though."

"What!? Nonsense! I can tell we're gonna be great friends, Baby, just don't give up all hope on us already. Please?" I said giving her my infamous puppy dog face. She started giggling at me.

"...I don't know. I guess so, you seem drama free... Hey do you know where is your manager? I'm here to speak with her." Oh! Now wonder she was all dolled up. She was here for that interview my manager told me about. Well at least I can be a big help with her getting a job. My manager loves me, she even said I was one of her favorite workers and she listens to everything I tell her. So I know I can get her a job here!

"Yes I am drama free! Have you seen my boyfriend? He don't play that! And yeah I know where is, ima page her to meet you here." I said and then I paged the manager to come to customer service.

Not even 2minutes later walks over, and she starts talking to Baby. I gave a thumbs up to , as a sign to let her know to hire Baby. I knew she got the hint because she gives me a small head nod before she took Baby into the back room to finish their interview. When they was completely out of view, I looked at the time.'_4pm, two more hours to go and then I'm off!_' I then went back to stocking books on the shelves and was once again interrupted with a tap on my shoulder. Now I'm not the one to complain a lot, but I'm getting very irritated! I quickly turned around to see Hiro with my tea.

"It took you forever to get my tea!" I whispered loudly to him.

"I know my bad! Dey packed over there!" He semi-yells

"Shhhhh! We in a book store."

"Damn my bad, I keep forgetting." The front door opened again and in walked a couple of customers, with JJ behind them. She look flushed in the face, like she was running here. JJ instantly saw me and waved, which I returned the gesture, then her eyes landed on Hiro. Her face twisted up in a scowl and then she turned on her heels, and walked toward the Starbucks area in the store.

"Damn she don't like me like that dou?" He asks looking hurt by her actions.

"No Hiro! You dumped her for no reason...twice!" I'm sorry to be mean, but Hiro can be slow sometimes.

"Man it was a reason, but that's what I want to talk to her about."

"You have been coming up here for 3weeks straight, and she has ignored you every time. You think she is going to finally talk to you today?"

"Hey it's worth a shot. But ima see you later, I'm bout to go talk to her real quick."

"Good Luck!" I say to his back while he walks away.

I look at my watch and see its 4:27pm. Ugh, time is moving too slow! I'm ready to get off so I can hang with Huey tonight. I'm off tomorrow and it's Friday, so I can be out pretty late tonight. I might spend the night over Cindy's house, so I can stay out even longer. And Yeah, Even though I'm a good girl, I still have a wild side!

I finally finish putting the books on the shelves and went back behind the customer service counter. It was pretty slow today at work, so now I was just chilling until I get off. Huey usually comes in here at 5pm, so he can look at some books and then take me home when I do get off. I have a car, but it's in the shop now getting fixed and it won't be done until another week or so. While watching the door to see who comes and goes, I spotted Baby walking out the door. She glanced at me and waved goodbye before she disappeared through the doors. My manager then came up to me and asked the one question I knew she was going to ask,"Why you think I should hire her? I mean she did seem good for the job, but I want to know why you think so."

"Because she's a college student, just like me and she needs a job. Plus I happen to know her on a personal level and she is a very dedicated person. She won't let you down. Honestly." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Okay I believe you. But if she messes up, then it's on you Jazzy." She said sternly.

"Oh I have faith in her."

"Alright well I going to call her on Monday and set her up for orientation. Don't tell her though." She says while walking off and going on about her business elsewhere in the store.

See, I told you she always listen to me! At least I don't feel guilty for keeping secrets from Baby anymore. The door opens again, breaking me out of my thoughts, and in walks my knight in shining armor, with an Afro...

Huey.

He walked up to me, with a smirk on his face. Oh gosh he is so sexy! I can't help the big goofy grin that plays on my face while watching him make his way over here to me. As he gets to the counter, I walked out from behind it to give him a hug.

"Hi Huey." I whispered in his ear.

"Sup Jazmine." He says in that deep baritone voice of his. It sends shivers down my spine. I love this man! He's the only person for me, forever and always. I can't wait to get off to spend some alone time with him. We both need to relieve some stress anyways...

If you know what I mean.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

**_Hiro's POV_**

As soon as I left Jazmine, I walked towards the back of the store and saw some shit that confused me... I saw Baby walking out of the back room and talking to , and Baby was all dressed up. '_Oh shit she must be trying to get a job. Ima have to let Caesar know, since he so stuck on dis girl._' But I'm not gon let him know just yet, I got someone to tend to right now. I turned a corner and saw my boo-thang reorganizing the books on a shelf. I quietly walk up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist, while putting my face in the crook of her neck, smelling her delicious skin. "Damn ma, you smell good. I miss you."

She roughly pushed me off of her and turned around to face me with eyes full of anger, and a small amount of hurt. "Don't touch me!" She whispers loudly.

"JJ don't be like dat. I know you still feelin' me. I wanna get back with you ma. Real nigga shit." I tell her with a straight face. I was dead ass serious! I miss my JJ Bear! Yes, I gave her a nickname and only I can call her that shit too. I wish an other nigga _would_ call her JJ Bear, I'll fuck they asses up! Real talk! I reached out to grab her arm but she quickly yanked away from me again. That shit be hurtin' a nigga feelings foreal dou.

"No Hiro! I gave you two chances! TWO, and you left me both times for no reason. Where they do that at!?" She raises her voice a little more. I know I was wrong, but a nigga was falling too hard too fast, so I kept pushing her away. Don't get me wrong, I never cheated or anything, it's just that a nigga like me don't 'pose to fall so quick, so I broke up with her twice. I was hoping I wouldn't love her as much as I do. But that shit ain't work, so here I am, trying to get her back. For good this time though.

"Shhhh! We in a book store." I tell her in all honestly, but she just got even more mad at me. I could tell by they way she put her hands on her thick ass hips and started tapping her foot mad hard against the floor. She cute when she mad.

"Hiro get out my face and leave me alone. I got work to do."

"Nope."

"Please!? Well, when I get off can we talk about it then? You can call me or something." She pleads with me.

"Yeah ma, ima just call when you get off. You close tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well can I at least get a hug before I leave?" I ask her with hopeful eyes. Girls can't resist my chinky eyes, especially JJ. She looks like she is debating whether she should or shouldn't, but when she sees my eyes, it was a wrap.

Without saying a word, she gave me a brief hug. I held on tight, loving the feel of her body against mines. We fit together perfectly. And just as quick she was in my arms, she was out of them just as fast. I said bye, and then headed towards the entrance of the store, not until I saw Huey with Jazzy at the customer service counter chilling. I decided to head back over there.

"Big Huey!" I say while dapping him up.

"What's up?" He says with an eyebrow cocked.

"Shit! Just came through to see JJ real quick. She finally talked to a nigga today too." I said the last part while looking at Jazzy. And stuck my tongue out at her, which she waved off.

"About time. I was tired of you looking like yo puppy died or something." Huey says causing me and Jazzy to laugh.

"Man fuck you Huey. Y'all mean!" I say while crossing my arms. Then I remembered Baby being here earlier and decided to ask Jazzy bout it. If you wanna know something, _ALWAYS_ ask Jazzy, cause homegirl couldn't keep a secret even if it saved her life!

"Jazzy why was Baby here earlier?" At that question, me and Huey looked at her waiting for an answer we _KNEW_ she knew. She started to squirm, like she was trying to keep a secret, but failed miserably once Huey raised an eyebrow on her ass. Dat nigga Huey be having his girl on lock! All he got to do is give her ass '_THE look_' and **BAM**, she tells it all! He can get anything outta her.

"She came up here for an interview. I told my manager she was the person she should hire and now she got a job here, but she don't know it yet! Oh My Gosh! I just told something I won't supposed to! Please don't tell her, Baby isn't supposed to know yet! Mrs. Linda is gonna tell her on Monday. Plus me and Baby are friends again. But I don't know about everyone else. I think she still upset with Caesar, Riley, and Cindy." See what I mean? She tells _EVERYTHING_! I gotta tell Caesar dis shit!

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell nobody. It ain't my business." I say while glancing at JJ as she walked past, acting like she ain't see a nigga standing here when I knew she did! She be playing hard to get man! But that's okay, I like a challenge. I glanced at Huey and he giving me that _'I know you lying Bruh' _look. He know I'm bout to tell Caesar what Jazzy just said.

"Good!" Jazzy says, satisfied with my answer.

"Jazmine it's 6pm. Clock out so we can leave." Huey said while looking at his phone. That's my queue to leave also.

"Aiite y'all I'm out! See you tomorrow Huey and I might see you tomorrow Jazz." I said while dapping Huey up again and giving Jazz a quick hug. I left out the store, hopped in my Dodge Charger, and sped off to meet Riley at the park. I got dat dank(_strong weed_) and he got da cigarillos(_small blunts_).

We was bout to spark, till we can't feel our faces! **_HAAAAAN!_**

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_So that's Chapter 6 for y'all!_**

**_I wrote three different versions of this chapter... I chose to use this one though because this one had more of Hiro, Jazmine, and a little bit of Huey in it. This chapter was basically filler though._**

**_So tell me what you think. My story is not perfect y'all , I know this!_**

**_Anyways...some facts for y'all:_**

**_Baby dismissed Caesar._**

**_Caesar a stalker...lol Jk (_****_that was just a coincidence)_**

**_Baby got a job and She.O.E.N.O it (she aint even know it)! Lol_**

**_Jazzy can't keep a secret to save her life lol_**

**_Jazzy and Baby somewhat cool again._**

**_Huey be running shit! Aha?_**

**_Questions:_**

**_Who is this JJ?_**

**_How is Hiro gon get JJ back?_**

**_Is Baby ever going to forgive Caesar? And why should she?_**

**_Is Caesar going to change his ways for Baby?_**

**_What do you think should happen next chapter?_**

**_Until next time my loves...Deuces!✌✌✌✌✌✌_**

**_❤❤Baby❤❤_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Caesar's POV_**

_BumpBumpBumpBumpBump..._

I woke up in the early in the morning to this loud ass bumping noise coming from the room beside mines...my brother's old room._ 'Damn dey going at it again!? Dis Nigga ain't gon' never let me get no sleep!' _My brother and his hoe for the day was getting it in! He lucky Mama and Pops already gone out of town for the weekend, or they would've shot they asses. Lol

My brother got his own apartment, but he always over here eating up our food and sometimes spending the night. He claim he just like to be worrisome to us but in all honesty, I think he just lonely. Try telling that to him though.

I rubbed the crust from my eyes and sat up in bed. I then grabbed my phone from my nightstand and looked at the time...

_4:46am_. Damn!

That's not fair! I should be waking up early to get some ass like he is, not sitting here looking all lonely and shit! I ain't had no ass in a long time! I hear the girl moaning and screaming out all loud and what not. I feel myself getting excited, and my morning wood is standing at attention, ready to get some action.

'_Oh hell naw! This ain't no good sign at all!_'

I hopped out my bed, brushed my teeth and washed my face, and was about to go downstairs, till I realized I forgot to put some clothes on. Did I forget to mention that I sleep naked? Well if I did, my bad. Its a good thing my bathroom is connected to my room, so couldn't no one see me, even though they are currently busy trying to bust a nut. I threw on some boxer briefs, light blue balling shorts,some white and light-blue Nike tube socks and my light blue and white Lebron's. I decided to not wear a shirt. I also put on a headband to keep my dreads out of my face. I then grabbed my house key, my phone, and my Beats By Dre ear buds and went outside to go jogging.

Before I ran anywhere, I sat on my driveway and did some stretches, while getting my headphones hooked up to my phone. I put the ear plugs in my ears, turned the music on from my workout playlist, and turned the volume all the way up. Waka Flocka's song, Love dat Gun Sound, instantly started getting me hype. Even though a lot of people think he garbage, I bang with his music, especially when I'm working out! His music gets you so hype, it's crazy! After doing some stretches, I hopped up and started bouncing in place while jabbing my fists in front of me, like I'm boxing someone. The blood really starts pumping throughout my body, through every vein in my body and I feel so alive, so energized. I love this feeling!

I start to jog on the side walk, going down the street. Jogging is my way of relieving stress, which I happen to have a build up on right now. As I'm jogging, I let my mind consume over me. From work, to school, to me not getting any ass or head, to ratchet hoes ruining shit for me, and to me not getting what I really want...Baby. She playing games with a nigga for real though! I want her as at least a friend, I mean damn! Why is she really mad at me though? I ain't really DO anything, she trippin' not me! Right? Hiro called me yesterday and told me he saw Baby at Barnes and Noble, and she got a job, but don't even know it yet. That's good! I'm proud of her for getting out here and handling her business like that. Also I got a reason to go up there now. I mean, check it: Huey was there for Jazmine, Hiro was there for JJ, of course Riley and Cindy shows up together, but Caesar has who?..._No muthafuckin' body_. It's not fair! But now that Baby gon be working there, I can go up there for her, and get back on her good side. Everything will be good again and she'll be my girl... I just need to make sure Shannon doesn't come between us again. And Shannon been worrisome lately too! I actually feel kinda guilty right now because I wanna fuck.

I'm a man aiite!? I have needs! And I want sex and head! I know Shannon would give it to me in a heart beat...

_But what about Baby?_

If I mess with Shannon, than I might as well throw 'Me and Baby' out of the window, right? But she doesn't have to know though! I won't tell no one...it will be just between me and Shannon. I won't even tell Huey, and I tell that nigga _EVERYTHING_! Yup! That's what I'm gonna do, as soon as I'm done jogging I'm going to hit her up and see what's good...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NAW!_** I'm not! That shit ain't gon fly at all! My mama just told me on Monday to wait for Baby, so that's what I'm gonna do. And plus Shannon can't keep her mouth shut at all. I just gotta keep boding her ass...speaking of which, ima get my phone number changed today as well so she can leave me alone, for good!

My Pops owns a lot of shit and me and my brother are supposed to split what he has in a few more years. That's why he made both of us go to college. My brother already owns one of the two Restaurants, called Lillian's _(he named them after my momma)_, that my Pops gave to him. My Bro is set for the rest of his life basically now, not to mention that he is now the CoOwner of Black Diamond Ent. Magazine. He got it good man I tell you! I'm trying to get like him... But I _hate_ school! I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm smart and whatnot, but I don't want to be in school anymore. Of course I'm going to continue in college till I graduate, but I just don't WANT to be there. You feel me? When I finish college and get my bachelors degree in business, I'm supposed to take over the other Restaurant and take my brothers place as CoOwner of Black Diamond Ent. Magazine, while my Pops steps down and let Markus become Owner. They just waiting on me to finish school and it all can be done. That's where the pressure builds up on my end. What if I don't want to do what _THEY_ want me to do? I actually wanted to become a music producer, but my Pops ain't tryna hear all of that! But oh well, my life is already set for me, I guess I gotta be like Nike and 'Just Do It'.

It's crazy though! One minute my family was low class and living in the projects of Brooklyn, and now look at us...We banking money now and living in the preppy neighborhood of Woodcrest! When Hrio found about what my Pops owned, he asked me' why you going to a community college then?' I told him' cause y'all here! And it's close to home!' He thought I was stupid, but call it what you want, I don't like being alone so I stay around my friends and family! Feel me?

I get to the entrance of my big ass neighborhood and wait at the traffic light till its safe for me to jog across the street. The traffic light turns red, giving me the perfect opportunity to jog across the main road and into the neighborhood across the street. This neighborhood is a little bigger than mine, but it's because their houses are smaller. After listening to 6 Waka Flocka songs, I finally hear Lil Wayne's song I Told Y'all blasting through my headphones. This song gets me so hype and I be ready to fight or some shit! I picked up the pace and my jogging slowly transforms into running.

I spotted something ahead of me moving, but it was too far ahead of me to figure out what it was. It looked like a big ass brown Blow Pop jogging. Say What!? Suckers can't jog, and they ain't that big! I know I'm tripping for real now! I sped up my pace and kept watching it as I got closer and closer, and realized it was a person with an Afro...

"Big Huey!?"

He stopped running and turned around and jogged up to me. We used to run 5 miles every morning together, but that kinda fell off as we got older. This just brung up old memories.

"What's good Bruh Bruh?" He replies while dapping me up.

"Shit Browski, just got a lot on my mind. What you doing out here early in the morning?"

"I'm always up this early man, just getting back in my old habit of running again."

"Yeah, me too. I then fell off."

"Well let's go. Just like old times huh?"

"Damn right! Lets see if we can still do 5 miles with ease." I said, then we started jogging, just like back in the day, and to be honest, it felt good to do this again.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_

"Aye Huey?" I ask while we were walking through a neighborhood by ours. We only managed to do 3 and a half miles before tapping out. Niggas need to get back in shape asap!

"Yeah?"

"You still going to the club with us tonight right?"

"...Yeah man!" He sighs frustrated.

"_Bwahahaha_! Calm down! It ain't all dat bad, trust me." He cocked an eyebrow at me and then looked ahead like he saw something. I followed his gaze to find him looking at dis girl in her driveway, opening the trunk of her car. She had on these tight, lil ass gray shorts that stopped a little past her ass cheeks, with a tight black spaghetti strapped shirt on._ Good Lawd_ shawty had an ass on her! She bent over to get something out of her trunk, and a nigga almost _lost_ it! And dem titties? _Lawd Have Mercy!_

"Damn! Huey!?" I whispered loudly.

"Huh?" He says while looking at me.

"Dat ass Bro!" Huey stopped walking and glanced at me like I was crazy, then a smirk appeared on his face.

" You stupid! Caesar, that's Baby. I saw her face when she first walked out the house." I stopped walking too.

"Huh!?"..._da fuck?_ I turned back to look at her, she closed her trunk with a bag in her hands and then glanced our way as she was about to walk up to her front door of her house. She had to do a double take once she realized who we were, then she glanced down to remind herself what she was currently wearing. Her eyes snapped wide open with the realization that we see her in her night clothes. Her face instantly turned red and she scurried in her house without even a second glance our way or speaking to us. _Damn,_ that just hurt a nigga feelings. '_So that's where she stayed at?_' I thought to myself.

"Huey, what neighborhood is this?" I asked

"Sunrise Hills." Oh damn that's like 10 minutes from my house! I ain't know she stayed _that_ close to me.

"Come on Caesar. I'm ready to go wash my ass!" Huey funny as hell man.

I laughed while replying,"alright mane, leggo!" We ran all the way back to our neighborhood and went our separate ways. I thought about Baby the whole time. Man I _NEED_ to go to the club and loosen up! She got a nigga mind in zone 6 forreal though!

I can't wait for tonight! The club gon' be _LIVE_!

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::_**

_**Baby's POV**_

Jazmine called me early this morning, and had me get ready to go to the mall for a girls day. She already told me a girl named JJ and Cindy was coming too. I had no problem with that, so I decided to go with the flow.

I pulled up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! _(in my 2 chainz voice) _Ok, ok I'm only joking, I'm only at the mall! I hopped out the car, walked into the mall and headed straight for the food court. Jazmine told me they will be waiting for me there. It was sooo packed in here, I couldn't even find these niggas! As if on queue, I hear a voice yell my name.

"Breana!" I turned around quickly and spotted Cindy waving her arms in the air with Jazzy and who I'm assuming was JJ on both sides of her. I made a beeline over to where they were.

"Hey y'all!" I said. Then I turned to that girl JJ and said,"My name is Breana, but everyone calls me Baby."

"Hey! My name is JJ. Nice meeting you." JJ said. '_She seems pretty cool. Well, I hope she is.'_

"Nice meeting you too." Then they both looked at Cindy. _Weird much?_

"Baby before we start shopping, I just wanted to apologize for holding shit from you. I understood why you got mad, I would've too." Cindy says in all sincerely.

I glanced at Jazzy and she giving my these puppy dog face. If you ask me, she looks constipated every time she makes that face, but I'm not gonna tell her that...yet. _Aha_

I looked back at Cindy and said,"It's all good. I understood why you did what you did. I would've too. We cool again?"

"Damn right my nigga!" She yells and then gives me a quick hug. Cindy is lowkey crazy too. _Lol_

"Alright ladies! Lets get pampered up, _cause_...drum roll Cindy!" Jazzy says. Cindy starts beat-boxing on the wall with her fist. JJ started beat-boxing with her fist to her mouth, like Jazzy about to rap. _Lol_ they cray-cray!

"We Going To The Club!" Jazzy yells, causing random people to look our way! Oh my goodness, they so embarrassing! But funny as well, my type of crowd!

"Which club?" JJ asked

"Fuegos? Duh! The boys ain't coming either! As a matter of fact, they don't even know we going!" Cindy says

"Yup! They think we all spending the night at JJ's house." Jazmine chimes in. "So you in Baby?"

"Yeah, fa'sho! I ain't got nun else to do anyways." I say in all serious. Actually I was really excited all of a sudden, I couldn't wait! This was my first time going to the club.

"Well ladies, lets roll! _First: _get our outfits for tonight, _Second: _we eat lunch, _Third_: we get our nails and toes done and shit, maybe even a bikini wax if needed, _Fourth_: get our hair did, and _last but not least:_ go to the club and get drunk!" Cindy says while counting each off on her fingers as we walked through the mall.

"It's about to go down!" I said in my Kevin Hart voice, causing us all to laugh out loud.

We started off on this busy ass journey.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::_**

It is now 1:15pm. We still in the mall, picking out shit to wear for tonight. We been doing the same task for _2 hours_ now! My feet hurt and I'm bout ready to tap out on they asses in a minute! Everyone found something to wear and now Jazzy was looking for some dope shoes to wear tonight. I was going to wear a Leigh Anne inspired club outfit by littlemix-style: a black and cream colored peplum dress that stopped mid-thigh, all black 5 inch suede wedges, Alexander McQueen leather clutch. I also was gonna wear two diamond studded bracelets, one on each wrist, and one diamond ring on each middle finger, with a diamond studded necklace and matching earrings. Classy, not sluttish, yet still club material.

Cindy decided to get a blue body con dress that matched her eyes perfectly and the dress hugged all of her curves just right. The dress stopped on her upper thighs. She wore some sparkly gold 6 inch pumps and matching gold accessories, which consisted of a long necklace, two pinky rings, a bracelet and gold hoop earrings. She was gonna be killing them!

JJ decided to go with a laced black and gold romper, '_that made her ass look phat and jiggles when she walked'_...her words not mine. _Lol_ It was cute though. She wore matching black and gold laced peep-toe 5inch pumps, with all gold accessories, witch consisted of a necklace, one ring for her index finger, earrings and an ankle bracelet. She was gonna look fye(_fire_)!

Jazzy was going to wear a red strapless, mid-thigh length dress that fit her like a second skin. She finally decided to go with some black stilettos with silver spikes all over the back of the heels. She wore all silver accessories which was a necklace, three rings and one bracelet. She gonna be the shit!

We all left the mall and followed each other all the way to this restaurant called Lillian's. JJ told me they had the best seafood in the city for a pretty decent price. We walked in and waited to be seated by the hostess.

"Is Caesar here today?" JJ asked the hostess, whose name-tag said Darlene. My head immediately snapped up to look at them two, anticipating what her answer will be . '_Why would Caesar be here?_' Jazmine and Cindy looked at each other, then at me, then at the hostess.

"No booboo, he is _NOT_ in today." Darlene said with an attitude. Her ghetto ass! I think she like Caesar or something and is definitely the jealous type. I saw JJ was about to buck on ol' girl, but luckily out waitress came to get us and led us to a table. _*whew*_ I'm glad that aint happen though. We all sat down and ordered drinks, which was water for everyone cause we to cheap to buy soda, and our waitress ran off to go get them. While looking at the menu, I decided to be nosey and ask some questions.

"Why would Caesar be here for?"

"His dad owns this restaurant. He usually be in here working sometimes." Cindy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and I was trying to see if he was here, so we can get da hookup!" JJ says while dapping Cindy up. Me and Jazzy shook our heads at them two.

"Its two of these restaurants, and his Brother be at the other one, while Caesar be at this one. They restaurants stay busy though." Jazzy says

"The food is the shit and the prices are decent! That's why!" Cindy says in a '_duh_' type of voice.

"Oh wow. So what y'all getting?" I asked

"Im getting da chicken and shrimp, with some potatoes and broccoli!" Cindy said.

"I'm getting the same thing." JJ said.

"I'm getting fish and chips, but you should try the shrimp nachos! They are GOOD!" Jazzy said while pointing to the picture in the menu.

"As long as it ain't no tomatoes or onions in it, I will."

"Say what!? You _don't_ like tomatoes? That's like... _Not_ liking pickles son!" Cindy says in a fake New York accent, causing us all to laugh.

"But the crazy thing about it is I _DON'T_ like pickles son!" I reply in the same accent.

The waitress came back with our drinks and took our orders. "Your food will be out shortly." She said.

As soon as she left, we all started joking around and having a good time.

"Hey JJ? What does JJ stand for?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh! My bad haha, Jayden Jackson." She says while playing with her straw.

"Oh that's a pretty name."

"_Eh_. I would rather be called by JJ though. I hate my real name."

"Why?" I instantly regretted asking her that question, because the look on her face had let me know this was a really touchy subject for her.

"Never mind you don't ha-"

"No, no, no! I want to tell y'all. My therapist says it good to talk about things instead of holding them in."

"Oh shit you gotta therapist?" Cindy crazy as hell man.

"Yeah I got a therapist. Any who, the reason why I hate my name is because of my older brother. Our names are almost the same. His name is Kayden Jackson, while mine is Jayden Jackson. It's a age difference between me and him. He is now 30, while I'm just 21."

"Did he past away or something? I never knew you had a brother." Jazzy says with a look of remorse on her face.

"Naw he didn't, but I wish he did." _Well damn._

"Woah! Why?" I asked while leaning over the table, closer to her.

"Because he did things to me that brothers shouldn't do to their little sisters! That's why I live with my Grandma now. My dumb ass parents didn't even believe me when I told them, but Granny did. She knew something was wrong with him. She fought against my parents in court and got full custody of me when I was 15. I've been living with her every since then. As soon as I finish college I'm gonna get my own place though." She says on the verge of tears, but she never cried._ 'She is a strong girl. It would've been water works if that was me.'_

"Wow! I'm s-s-sorry that h-h-happened to you!" Jazzy manages to say in between sniffles.

"I'll shoot his ass for you JJ! Just tell me where he at!" Cindy says out loud.

"He is locked up right now. For raping one of his neighbors children. He ain't getting out until he in his late 40's."

"Good! Does Hiro know about him?" Jazzy asks.

"Girl naw! If I told him about my brother, he'll go crazy and try to kill him! I don't want my baby going to jail!" She said the last part all ghetto like, causing us all to laugh.

Just as soon as JJ finished talking, the waitress came with our food. We all immediately stopped talking and dug in. Oh My Gosh! This food taste so good, it make you wanna slap yo momma _TWICE_! It was silent at the table as we ate, but not an awkward silence. It was a comfortable one. Soon we all finished out food and was as full as ever! We all split the food bill and then left to go get our nails and toes done.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**_

By the time we finished everything it was 8 o'clock in the evening! This was indeed an _all day_ project! Cindy insisted that we start getting ready now so we can get in the club before 11 o'clock for free. We are all at Cindy's house, taking turns with her bathroom. I made sure we all had shower caps, so when we took our showers we wouldn't fuck our hair up. JJ was currently in the shower and the only person that was left to take a shower was me. Jazzy and Cindy was putting on their clothes and lotioning up. Just then, Jazzy's phone started ringing.

"Oh my gosh! It's Huey!" Cindy dived on her bed for Jazmine's phone and quickly put it on speaker. She put her finger to her lips in a '_shushing_' manner, so me and Jazzy kept quiet.

"What it do McHater!?" There was a pause on the other end followed by a sigh.

"Cindy why the hell you answering Jazmine's phone?" He asked irritated.

"Chill out your on speaker. She just got out the bathroom." She then motions for Jazzy to speak.

"Hi Huey, what's up?" Jazzy _TRIES_ to say in a calm tone, but sounds just as worried as she looks.

There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the phone again before Huey said,"why do you sound worried? Are you okay?" Cindy slapped her own forehead in frustration.

"Nothing at all bae, and yes I'm okay. I'm just at JJ's house chilling with the girls. What you doing?" Jazmine says more calm after Cindy's little outburst.

"At Caesar's house playing the game. I ain't heard from you all day. I was just checking up on you." _Awe!_ Isn't he the sweetest!?

"Ooooooh! Awe you miss me!?" Jazzy says with a big goofy grin on her face.

"_Woah_! Now I ain't say all of that!" Her smile instantly fell, causing me and Cindy to burst out laughing! Her facial expression was priceless!

"Huey! Yo-"

"_Bwahahaha_! Bae I'm just playing! Calm down!" He said while laughing.

"You better be mister! But I miss you too."

"Well have fun with your friends and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Love you."

"I'm not Huey. Love you too, bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and let out a really long breath that she was holding.

"_Whew!_ I'm glad that was over. I'm a horrible lier!"

"Shit me too! You had me and Baby scared you was gon' tell it!" Cindy exclaims.

JJ finally got out the bathroom and now it was my turn. I hopped in the shower and thought about Caesar. When Huey said his name, I couldn't get him out of my mind. It's sad that I still like Caesar even thought I ain't known him for long. I wonder what he's doing tonight...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caesar's POV

"Huey you getting soft bro!" Hiro says, making me and Riley laugh at him.

"Shut up little Asian Boy!" Huey retorts.

"_Bwahahaha!_ Mr. Chow lookin' ass!" I say and we all started cracking up!

"Caesar I'm bout to fry yo got damn, muthafuckin', bean pie head ass!" Then he puts on this horrible Jamaican accent and says,"lookin' like a bumbaclot!" Everyone was laughing now, even me!

"I put dat on errytin, you mudafuda!" Riley says in a ratchet Jamaican accent.

Even Huey tried and said," I'm half-Jamaican mon! Zimbabwe!" Then he started making this clucking noise like an African. We were all officially dying of laughter right now! They _fried_ my ass, but that's alright cause I'm bout to get them back.

" Hiro I know you ain't tryna fry nobody with yo short ass! Yo feet don't even touch my floor when you sit on the couch! Dwarf lookin ass! Chinky-eyed muthafucka!" Riley fell off the couch laughing so hard.

"Riley I know you ain't tryna fry either! At least my favorite rapper ain't a fag! Looking like a doodoo streak with all that brown on!" Hiro was holding his sides laughing.

"And last but not least, Huey Muthafuckin' Freeman! I just know _YOU_ ain't tryna joke with that knotty as Afro of yours! Every time you comb through that thing it sound like you eating a apple! '_Crunch_' bitch! As a matter of fact, let me stop joking you before you hit me with an exploding nut-sack Kung-Fu move!" Everyone was laughing hard as hell now. It took us a good 10 minutes to calm the hell down after that roast session.

"So what time we going to the club?" Riley asks in all seriousness.

"Let's get there by like 10:30 or 11pm. That way we can get in for free." Hiro cheap ass. **-_-**

"Aiite bet! We better start getting ready now then! It's already 9:30!" I said while looking at my watch.

We all started getting ready to go and by 10:45 we was ready to head out.

Riley had on some True Religion jeans, a white v-neck True Religion shirt and his favorite Construction Timberland boots. His braids was fresh too, no homo, and he had on a Michael Kors watch, a pinky ring on and a big ass diamond earring in his left ear. Fresh to death!

I had on a black with white polka-dots Trukfit shirt and some orange and black Trukfit jeans, with my orange, black, and white Air Jordan 8s. I even had on my orange, white, and black Truckfit SnapBack with the front flipped up. My dreads was hanging down past my shoulders, freshly retwisted. I had on both my Versace pinky rings with the Medusa face on it, and my Versace watch. Can you say: Swagged Out!?

Hiro had on a yellow shirt and 'Dope' was written in black on it, some black Armani jeans and his black, yellow , and white Lebrons. He wore a black, yellow, and white SnapBack that said 'Dope' on the front. He had on his black G-Shock watch, a rose gold chain and a rose gold ring on both of his middle fingers. He too Dope for the club!

Huey shocked us the most because he usually never wear name-brand clothes. This nigga had on a plain black v-neck shirt, some Gucci jeans, with the matching Gucci shoes! He also had on a rose gold watch on one wrist and a rose gold bracelet on the other wrist. He even got a fresh edge up! He was looking too fly mane!

Since Huey don't drink, he was our designated driver. We don't play that drink drive shit! _**We tryna live!**_

Everyone hopped in my truck and Huey drove us to Fuegos. Me made it there by 11:30, but luckily Hiro know the security guards working the entrance, so we ain't even have to wait in line _AND_ we got in for free! The security guard even hooked us up with the wrist bands so we can buy liquor, even though we under 21 years old! Shit is about to get real! We all walked through the door like we running shit, and headed straight for the VIP section. We don't got to pay for shit! Aha, my nigga Hiro got it like that.

While walking to the VIP section, it was so packed that we had to form a single line to get through the crowd. Hiro was in the front, then Riley and Huey, and me in the back. I was looking around at some of these thots in here. They won't even wearing clothes, it was more like underwear with heels on, and some had they stomach all out and stretch marks all over and shit. _Ew!_ Dat shit was horrible! But then you got da bad bitches in here with the long ass weave and dresses that stop right under their ass. They gotta keep pulling they dresses down when they dance so they ass won't be hanging all out. But you can still see they thong or see they ain't wearing panties and shit. All of the niggas in here having a field dey off these girls! Then I seen some shit that caused my mouth to hang all open in shock, it was a group of girls that was fye, no doubt, but they looked _REAL_ familiar...

_**CRASH!**_

"Fuck!" I yelled. I ran into Huey cause he just gonna stop like wont nobody behind him. I look at him, to see he was looking in the same direction as me, and so was Riley and Hiro.

"Aye! Ain't dat Cindy and Jazzy!?" Hiro asks just as confused as we were.

"Damn sure is! I see JJ and Baby over der too!" Riley exclaims. Now I ain't even seen Baby yet. I look back over there and sure enough, I see Baby walking over to them.

_Damn_. She looked soooo beautiful!

**_That ass though! O_O_**

I was ready to go walk over there now, but before I could go, Hiro stopped me and said," Bro don't go over there! Let them see us in VIP first."

"And knowing C-Murph and Jazzy, they gonna want to join us in VIP. Then ima curse C-Murph's ass out for wearing dat damn dress! I mean _damn_! Do she want the niggas all over her!? She gonna make me pop the trunk on these bitch ass niggas! Real nigga shit!" Oh snap. Riley pissed off. He is not gonna ruin my night though!

"Aye Riley man, kill all dat shit you talking cause ain't nobody tryna have they night ruined. Alright? We just tryna have a good time." I say and everyone nod their head in agreement.

"But man! The girls aren't supposed to be here! This was supposed to be a '_men's night out_' type thing! Now cause JJ here, I can't get my dick rolled by a thot." Hiro whines causing us to laugh.

We all get in VIP and ordered two bottles of Patron and one bottle of Rozay. I sat down on the comfortable ass couch in VIP and was trying to get in the vibe of the club, so I can party hard. The dj was playing some good ass songs and then I heard...

_Sha-Shabba Ranks, Sha-Sha-Shabba Ranks  
Eight gold rings like I'm Sha-Shabba Ranks  
Four gold chains like I'm Sha-Shabba Ranks  
One gold tooth like I'm Sha-Shabba Ranks  
Sha-shabba Ranks, Sha-Sha-Shabba Ranks  
Eight gold rings like I'm Sha-Shabba Ranks  
Two bad bitches like I'm Sha-Shabba Ranks  
One gold tooth like I'm Sha-Shabba Ranks_

Oh shit, this one of my songs! A$AP Ferg is a fool for making this song. I got up and started 2-stepping with swagg to this shit! My dreads was swinging while I rock side to side, rapping the lyrics to the song. All of a sudden, I see the sparks flying from the top of the bottles we bought, being brung to the table by the waitresses. I grabbed the Rozay bottle and started dancing with it in my hand, while I had a cup full of it in the other hand. A bad bitch hopped in front of me and started throwing that ass back like her life depended on it. I easily side stepped that shit and started dancing by myself again. I won't tryna dance with a female yet...or maybe I only wanted to dance with one female...Baby. _Good Gawd_ she had it going on in that dress though. Her apple shapped ass looked so good in that dress and the dress wasn't too short or too long either. It was just right. Baby has a nice sense of style that's for sure. Her hair was beautiful and flowing down as always. It looks so soft and I _KNOW_ it smells good, prolly like vanilla. That's what it smelt like last time I smelled it. I can't wait for her to come over here, so she can dance and grind on me all night. I don't want no other guy to dance with her, only me! That way all of these other clowns in here _KNOWS_ she with me, that she's _MY_ girl. You see, I'm the possessive type, I don't get jiggy with that sharing shit. What's mines is mines only! Let me stop thinking about her, so I can resist the urge to go over there and hold her to me. She still mad at me anyways.

I looked around and saw Riley and Hiro doing the same thing with they Patron bottles and Huey was posted up against the wall, bobbing his head to the music. Huey looked my way and a smirk appeared on his face as he nodded his head past me. I turn around to see what he saw, and saw the girls walking toward us. Baby was behind them, and I don't think she saw me yet, that is until she looks up and our eyes connected.

She looked like she seen a ghost.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**_

_**Baby's POV**_

_Strip clubs and dollar bills  
(I still got more money)  
Patron shots can I get a refill?  
(I still got more money)  
Strippers goin' up and down that pole  
(And I still got more money)  
Four o'clock and we ain't going home  
(Cause I still got more money)  
Money make the world go round  
(I still got more money)  
Bands make your girl go down  
(I still got more money)  
Lot more where that came from  
(I still got more money)  
The look in yo eyes I know you want some  
(I still got more money)_

We all was swaying our hips to the song and singing along with Rihanna, till Cindy hit my shoulder. I turned around to face her.

"Yo!" I tell over the music.

"Guess who else is here!?" She yells causing me, Jazzy, and JJ to look at her expectantly. She didn't even answer the question, she just turned around and pointed to the VIP section. The VIP was on a higher platform then the rest of the club, so they can oversee the whole club, but we also can see up there. You just got to look upward somewhat. I looked where she was pointing to see Hiro and Riley dancing with a bottle in one of their hands and a cup in their other hands. Girls was all around them, prolly tryna get some of their liquor or just tryna dance with them. Cindy and JJ started walking that way, so me and Jazzy followed.

"It's about to go down!" Jazzy says in a horrible Kevin Hart voice making me laugh."Seriously though, Riley and Hiro is in trouble! Cindy don't play that shit and JJ don't either!"

I laughed some more and just followed behind them. We made it to the steps that leads up to VIP and I had to watch my feet to make sure I don't slip and fall. That would be _VERY_ embarrassing! As I made it to the top of the steps, I felt a pair of eyes burning onto me. I looked up to see who those eyes belonged to, and locked eyes with the one and only...Caesar.

_Oh. Shit._

I instantly became nervous and my palms started sweating. I quickly looked away and followed behind Cindy. I looked at Jazzy beside me and saw her standing there with her eyes all big. I followed her gaze to see Huey looking back at her with a smirk on his face. She flew over there to him, pleading her case of why she didn't tell him we were going to the club, which he shushed her and turned her around. He then pulled her to him, so her back was to his front, and they started swaying to the beat of the music. _Awe_! That's too cute!

I looked away from them to stop myself from staring and decided to tune in to what Cindy and Riley was fussing about. I noticed won't no females by them now! They asses fleed the scene when Cindy and JJ stepped in VIP.

"Reezy give some Patron!"

"Hell naw! Get ya own, with yo beggin' ass!"

"Alright! Be that way! Someone gon' be single up in this shit tonight! Got bitches all up on dem and can't even show Wifey no love!? Fucks dat!" She yelled while walking away from Riley. I guess he won't having that shit, cause he gave her his cup and yanked her ass back toward him with a smirk on his face.

"I thought so, bitch!" Cindy yelled in his face then started drinking from the cup. I burst out laughing! Cindy is crazy!

"Watch yo mouth girl!" Riley said and then slapped her ass like he punishing her. '_I know that hurt!'_ It looked like it turned Cindy on though, by the way she biting her bottom lip and giving him '_that look_'. They started grinding on each other like their lives depended on it. I glance at JJ and saw her and Hiro making out in the middle of the floor! So now I'm all alone. :-(

I glanced at Caesar, to see if he alone and saw him dancing with a mixed looking girl. He didn't even look my way. I felt bad cause I was all alone and shit. I was about to walk out of VIP, when all of a sudden I feel someone grab my wrist, stopping me from walking any further. I looked back to come face to face with a sexy ass man! He was about 6feet even, had dark caramel colored skin, green eyes, and a short curly Afro. He had tattoos on his neck and I believed if he ain't have a shirt on, I would see tattoos covering his whole chest and arms. He smiled a cute smile at me causing me to smile back.

"Hey. My name is Antwan. Would you like to dance?" _Good Lord_, his voice! It was live deep and had a country slang to it, like he from the south.

I blushed and answered,"yeah we can."

He smiled even more, happy with my answer and pulled me back to the VIP dance floor. He pulled my back to his front and then we started to 2-step to the slower paced music playing in the club. He wrapped his arms around my waist and was flush up against me.

"You look beautiful, ma. What's your name?" He whispered in my ear. His breath smelled like mints, and was cool against my skin. _Lawd Have Mercy!_

"Breana. And thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I whisper back into his ear over the music. I was kind of nervous, honestly. I'm not the type of girl that flirts...maybe because I never had the chance to. Guys don't look at me like that and try to get with me. Usually I'm invisible to them. _'It must be the dress working its magic.'_ I thought to myself.

The beat started to pick up as 'Do What I Gotta Do' by Big Sean and Tyga came on. This my shit!

_Baby do what you got to do, do what you got to do  
Do what you got to do, Baby do what you got to do  
For the shit that you gotta have, shit that you gotta have  
Do what you gotta do, for the shit that you gotta have  
We out herrrrrrrrre, grinding, shining  
If I ain't getting paper bitch I'm dying  
If I ain't getting paper bitch I'm dying  
Do what you got to do, what you got to do [x4]_

I started throwing it back and twerking here and there, but not too much that it was considered ratchet. It was just some good ass dancing. I would turn around, face him and dance some more that way, then turn back around and grind a little. Surprisingly, he was a good ass dancer too. And _Yes_! I can dance, I just be nervous to, but for some reason I don't feel so nervous now.

"Damn Breana! Work it ma!" Antwan said out loud, causing some people to look our way, which should have made me more nervous,but actually it just motivated me to keep going.

"Go Baby! Ayyye! Ayyye! Ayyye! Ayyye!" I hear Cindy and JJ yelling over the music. I took a quick glance at them, but the only person my eyes really stayed on was Antwan. His eyes stayed on me too. Then the song switched to "Freak Show" by Meek Mills and 2 Chainz and we just kept dancing.

I did managed to glance in Caesar's direction, to see him and..._Shannon!?_ Oh wow! They was over there dancing, well she was bent all over twerking on him with her dress rolled up and her ass all out, while he was just standing there, holding her waist and looking directly at me. Like what type shit is that!? Where in the hell do they do _that_ at!? Shannon saw me looking and smirked as to say '_yeah bitch! I got Caesar_ _now.'_ I shook my head at her thirsty ass. Caesar was watching me so hard and didn't even blink his eyes once. His stare was too intense, so I had to look away. Fuck him and his hoe! I'm not paying his ass no mind anymore!

I turned my focus back on Antwan and kept dancing with him nonstop, for about an hour and a half straight! They slowed the music down, causing us to 2-step and whine with each other. I was tired as hell, but I ain't show it..._hopefully_.

"I'm enjoying this night with you Bre." _Awe!_ He den gave me a nickname!

"Me too _Twan_." He chuckled in my ear. "What's so funny?"

He turned me around and put his arms around my lower waist, making us flush against each other and face to face. "Twan? You giving he a nickname now?" He asks. I couldn't help but to look at those plump lips of his. Goodness they look so soft!

"You gave me one, so I returned the favor. Is there a problem with that?" I whisper to him. He licked his lips like he was LL Cool J, which caused me to put my head down and involuntary bite on my bottom lip.

I heard him groan when he saw me do that. I looked back up to his face to see him bring his face closer to mine, for our lips to connect. _Oh. My. God!_ I secured my arms around his neck and let him kiss me some more. If felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time! I can't believe it! He was a damn good kisser too! My eyes fluttered shut. I felt his hand slide down to my ass and squeeze it softly before just resting there. It felt so wrong, yet soooo damn good so I let his hand stay there.

"_Oh My God! Noooooo! Stop!_" It sounded like Cindy, but I wasn't sure. That was all I heard before...

**_BAM!_**

The kiss stopped abruptly. I felt Antwan get yanked out of my arms and his hand was removed from my ass. I opened my eyes to see Caesar and Antwan fighting.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::_**

**_Aha ha! I'm Baaaaack! (In my Trina voice)_**

**_That's Chapter 7 for y'all! I hope y'all like it!_**

**_Sorry it took me so long to update and what not. I had my first case of...WRITERS BLOCK!_**

**_Dun, Dun, Duuunnnnn! O_O_**

**_But luckily I wrote this whole chapter and half of next chapter, so it shouldn't take me long to update next time! ^_^_**

**_FYI:  
Thot(s)- that hoe over there (them hoes over there)_**

**_Roast Session- a moment when a group of people joke and clown on each other._**

**_Bumbaclot- Jamaican slang...a cloth or rag used to wipe ones anal region... Or an asswipe. Lol!_**

**_Luv Dat Gun Sound- by Waka Flocka Flame_**

**_I Told Y'all- by Lil Wayne_**

**_Shabba- by A$ap Ferg ft A$ap Rocky_**

**_Pour it up- by Rihanna_**

**_Do What I Gotta Do- by Big Sean ft Tyga_**

**_Freak Show- by Meek Mills ft 2 Chainz_**

**_Anywho, here is some facts:_**

**_Caesar's Bro nasty. Lol_**

**_Caesar and Huey need to get back in shape. Aha_**

**_The boys roast session though!_**

**_Everybody was fresh to death at the club! Ayyyye!_**

**_Baby was dancing her ass off! Ayyyyye!_**

**_Caesar is wack for being with Shannon. What type shit is that!?_**

**_Baby wilding at the club, kissing Antwan._**

**_Caesar and Antwan fighting!_**

**_Some quick questions:_**

**_Was this chapter long enough for y'all?_**

**_What y'all think of Antwan?_**

**_Who yelled at the end!?_**

**_What in the hell is going to happen next chapter?_**

**_Until next time... Deuces!✌✌✌✌✌_**

**_❤❤Baby❤❤_**

**_P.S. I love all of y'all that reading this and reviewing my story mane! Seriously! Y'all reviews be making a nigga feel real good and sometimes be having me laughing my ass off! Once again, I love _**_**all of y'all! Smooches!?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Caesar's POV_**

I Beat That Nigga's Ass!

Who the hell he think he is, feeling and kissing on _MY girl_ like that!?...okay, okay so maybe she wasn't my girl yet, but still though,

**He Crossed the Muthafuckin' Line.**

I tried to chill out and ignore the fact that she dancing with this nigga all in my face and shit. I even stopped dancing with the mixed girl, just to go dance with Baby. Shannon ass just popped up out of nowhere, I swear I ain't have nothing to do with her. But because Baby dancing with someone else, why can't I? So I let Shannon dance all on me, but I couldn't focus on it.

Baby had all of my attention.

I watched her the whole time. She must've felt me staring at her and glanced my way. That's all it took for our eyes to connect. The nigga she was dancing with looked **REAL** familiar...I just ain't know where I knew him from.

"Caesar, baby don't just stand there. Dance with me like the good old times." Shannon said in my ear. Then she licked my ear and nibbled on it. Now usually that shit turns me on, but not anymore when she do it. Her tongue felt all cold and clammy, plus I can smell all that alcohol on her breath. That shit stank! Ladies trust me when I tell you this;

Stank breath is _NOT_ cute.

I politely moved her off of me and took a generous step back. I ain't even want to dance with her no more. I'm gonna get my Baby from out of that other nigga's arms.

"Caesar don't push me out of the way like that! Come back here!" Shannon yelled to my back while attempting to yank me back to her, but failed miserably. I stopped to turn around and reply to her, but before I turned around to speak, I saw some crazy shit!

He kissed Baby, **_AND_** was grabbing a handful of her ass!

Something inside of me snapped and all I was seeing was red. I don't know how the hell I ended over there by them so fast, but within a couple of seconds my fist connected with his temple. I made sure not to even nip her. I don't hit girls period. The force from that one hit was enough to knock his whole body away from my Baby. I was satisfied with that. That is, until I felt the wind move beside my face, before his fist collided with the corner of my jaw.

Oh, so this nigga is guttah enough to swing back!?

It's on now muthafucka! He couldn't even hit me again after that. I two-pieced him, then body slammed his ass. I tried to hit his ass again while I had him on the ground, but I felt a whole bunch of hands on me pulling me off of him._ 'Who the hell is grabbing me off of him!? I need to fuck dem up too!'_

"Yooooo! Calm down my nigga! He ain't worth it! Reezy! Help me hold him back! Damn Caesar you strong as hell! Is you on Steriods?"

"Alright bro, and Yeah! Why you beat his ass like dat fa!? _I KNOW YOU AIN'T FIGHTING OVER A BITCH!?_ We don't love these hoes!"

"Reezy shut the hell up! You betta love me and don't call Baby a bitch or a hoe either! You must don't want no ass tonight!"

"Chill bae! I'm not talking bout you!"

I finally calmed down from being so angry to see Riley and Hiro holding me back by my arms and Huey pushing me back by my chest, no homo. I glanced over to where the bitch nigga was at, to see Baby and JJ helping him up off the floor and shit. Baby was saying something to him and then I saw dem niggas exchange numbers. _What the hell!_? Are they fucking serious tight now!? Right after that, he left the club. I was getting heated all over again, so heated that I couldn't even focus on what was going on around me. I heard Riley and Hiro asking me all of these questions, and Cindy yelling at me about stupid shit, but I can't even talk right now. I just looked Huey in his face and by my facial expression, he already knew what I was trying to say and wanted to do.

"Bro calm down and go talk to her. Y'all got some things y'all need to clear up with each other." Huey finally said after a short silence. I nodded my head to him, preparing myself to walk over to Baby, till I heard Cindy yelling to the girls. I walked closer to hear what she was saying.

"Man! See this is why I ain't wanna party with da fellas tonight! It was pose to be girls night only, but _noooooo_! We just had to come up here by them! Come on Baby, JJ, and Jazzy. We out!"

_Oh shit_! They about to flee the scene!? "Wait! Baby hold up!" I yelled out as I jogged up to them. Baby stopped walking and turned around to face me. She looked beyond pissed.

"What the actual fuck do you want Michael!?" Damn she sounded even worse than she looked! Wait...did she just call me _Michael_!?**Oh hell naw! **Ima have to talk to her about that later though.

"Can we leave out the club and talk in private real quick?" I asked with hopeful eyes. She looked hesitant, like she ain't know what to tell me.

"Baby we gonna be at the car waiting on you. Go ahead and hear him out." JJ suggested. Baby looked at me and nodded her head. Good. I gently grabbed her hand and led her through the club, to the front entrance, and outside to the parking lot.

"Alright. We outside. What you want?" She bluntly stated. _Damn! _Her sounding like that be hurting a nigga feelings.

I turned around to face her and stuffed my hands in my pocket. "I'm sorry Baby. I ain't mean for all of that to happen. It's just that...you just wouldn't understand Ma."

"Understand what!? How you was a complete asshole in there!? How it seems like every time I'm around you, you try your fucking best to mess my day up!? If that's the case then yes! I don't understand why you like that towards me! Is it because I'm ugly or some shit!? I don't... understand! Tell... me... why, Caesar... Why!?" By the time she was finished with that loud ass speech of hers, she was crying so hard that she couldn't say anything else. I felt real bad. _Damn man._ Now That I think about it, that fight was real stupid. She was just having fun. I shouldn't have fought 'ol boy and beat his ass like dat. It was all harmless but I blew it all out of proportion. I'm a fucked up individual.

I stepped up to her and wrapped my arms around her body, in a bear hug. I was shocked she let me do it too. That only encouraged me to hold her tighter while she cried out her frustrations on me. I felt my shirt getting soaked by the wet tears falling from out of her precious eyes, but I didn't care. I ran my hand through her soft dark-brown hair while whispering repeatedly in her ear, "I'm sorry. Really. Please forgive me, Baby."

While comforting her, I felt her arms slip around my midsection and hold me to her. At that moment, I knew what she was going to say:

"I forgive you."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**

**_Baby's POV_**

"Thank you."

His voice vibrated in his chest sending shivers down my spine. I loved the way he held me, like I was delicate. It made me feel loved, wanted, and needed. That is why I had to forgive him so easily, because that's all I ever wanted my whole life, to feel wanted, loved, and needed. I smiled with my eyes closed, snuggling more into his hug and smelling his shirt. It smelled husky, mixed with his cologne and my tears. I love this smell. My tears ceased and I suddenly grew embarrassed. _'I'm must about to start my period, for me to be all emotional and shit.'_ I thought to myself. I slowly pulled away from his grasp and looked up at his face, only to find his eyes locked onto mines. No words were said, for what seems like forever, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, until he broke the silence by speaking first.

"I'm feeling you Breana. I know it may seem crazy, because of how I been acting lately, but I really do like you. Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling this way?"

_Oh My Gawd! He likes me!_ **^_^**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement! I was fucking _FLOORED_ with this new information! Oh mah gosh! What am I going to say!?_ 'Say something. Say something. Say something!'_ I chanted over and over in my head. He watched me intently while waiting for me to say something in return. _'Stop being a bitch Breana and speak up!' _After succeeding in threatening myself inside of my head to say what I felt, I looked up into his eyes and finally said, "I...like you too."

The look on his face was priceless! He had the biggest smile on his face, showing all of his pearly white and straight teeth. He hugged me tighter and then let me go. I was extremely baffled as to why he did that, but then I realized he wasn't looking at me anymore, but looked past me. I turned around to see Cindy and JJ calling me.

"Baby! Come on let's go! I gotta piss like a racing horse!"

"_Ewwww _Cindy! Must you be nasty all the time?" JJ said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Chill JJ, I'm only keeping it real! _The fuck is you 'ew'ing about!?_" She said the last part in a horrible Kevin Hart voice, causing me and Caesar to laugh at her.

"Baby please hurry and save me from Cindy and JJ crazy selves! Please? I will give you a dollar. Just please hurry up!" Jazzy stupid! How you going to bribe me with a dollar!? Waab! She funny material!

I turned back around, so I can face him. "Caesar I should go. They gonna be worrisome till I bust a move."

"Alright. Just text me when you make it home safe and then I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later Hun." I said while giving him a quick hug before attempting to walk away. He didn't let me get far before I was pulled back into his strong, muscular arms. He gave me another bear hug and kissed my forehead before letting me go again. As I was walking back to my car, I hear him sang," Byyyyyyye Breana!" Aha, I liked the way my name just rolled off his tongue like that. It sounded sexy as hell. I giggled at him as I walked to my car and hopped in the driver's seat, since I am the designated driver. We all piled into my car and pealed out.

"So what club should we go to next?" JJ asked.

"We going to another club!? Since when was this decided?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Duh! It's only about 12am, so we got time to go to another club before everything closes on us. We not gonna let dem boys ruin our night!" Cindy says all amped up.

"Oooooh! How about Peabody's !?" Jazmine asked all excitedly, while clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat, like a child.

"Oh My Goodness! Jazzy what you know bout Peabody's!? Girl everyone in there be on the pill, almost fucking on the dance floor!" JJ practically yelled. Well who would've thought that Jazzy, out of everyone else, would suggest a club like that?

"Hey JJ don't judge me! They throw the best rave parties ever! And I happen to know that they are having one tonight! So please let's go!?"

Everyone looked to Cindy, to see how she felt about it. She gave us a blank expression before grinning like an evil scientist. "LET'S PARTY! _**WOOOOOOOO!**_" She yelled while turning up the car radio with one hand and fist pumping out the passenger window with the other hand. Ciara's song "I'm Out" blared through my speakers, getting all of us hyped to be going to a rave party. I wonder what it's like? I've never been to one before. _Oh well!_ I'll just have to find out.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

_Lawd! Have Mercy!_

I am so exhausted! I just want to sleep! I finally made it to JJ's house. I had to wake everyone up so we can go in the house. Cindy was still passed out from drinking too much, so we all had to carry her in the house. We gradually made it up the stairs and into JJ room, where I collapsed on the bed with Cindy drunk ass beside me, no homo. Jazzy was about to lay down, till she had the urge to throw up. She ran in the bathroom to empty her stomach contents. I can hear her going to war with her stomach in the bathroom! It made me feel so bad, that I walked in there to hold her hair back from in front of her face and rubbed her back. At this time she was dry heaving so bad, that she had tears streaming down her face. I quickly went into the kitchen and got her a cup of ice cold ginger ale, and grabbed my bottle of Alieve pills out of my purse and went back in the bathroom. She was finally done throwing up and was sitting beside the toilet, her hands on her stomach while crying silently. I took it as she had a bad stomach ache or drunk as fuck.

"Damn sweety, how much did you drink?" I asked while handing her the drink and two Alieve pills.

"Nnn...not...nothing." She managed to get out between sobs.

"What!? Well if you ain't drink nothing then why are you-" at that moment, I realized what exactly was going on. It hit me like a ton of bricks!

"_Oh My God!_ Jazzy are you...?"

"No!... Well I don't know yet. Please don't say it aloud, but I think I am. Please don't tell anybody just yet. It could just be a stomach ache. I've had one all day today." **O_O**

"_O...Kay_." I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to do at the time but just sit there and watch her cry so helplessly. So I did what a real fucking friend should do, and hugged her. I gave her a shoulder to cry on for as long as she needed it. We sat on the bathroom floor hugging for about an hour, till I realized she fell asleep on me._ 'Shit! How and the hell am I going to get her on the bed without waking her up!? I can't just leave her in here!' _I thought to myself. After making several attempts to lift Jazzy up, I failed miserably, so I gently woke her up and helped her get on the bed with JJ and Cindy, who were both currently knocked out. Since the bed was obviously full now, because them three was sprawled out on the bed sleeping, I decided to sleep on the floor. I took one of the extra blankets that was on JJ's bed and made myself comfortable on the floor, preparing for a much needed nights sleep, when all of a sudden I hear my phone go off. I begrudgingly got up to go get my phone from out of my purse, which was laying on JJ's dresser. I looked at who was calling, to discover it was Caesar. I laid down and made myself comfortable under the covers on the floor before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby are you okay? You ain't never hit ya boy up when y'all got in." Oh shit! I actually forgot to call him and we ain't even get back in the house till like 3am...

"My bad. We just got in the house, like 15 minutes ago. Everyone sleep now except for me."

"Oh damn! Y'all was live tonight huh?"

"Aha, yeah. I guess." I said with a yawn. I tried to move the phone away from me, so he won't hear it, but I failed.

"I was hoping to talk to you for a Lil, but go ahead and get your rest. I'll just hit you up tomorrow...ya know, if that's cool with you?" He asked.

"Yeah you can, but I'm not going to sleep now, so let's talk."_I lied! _I'm tired as hell!

"Baby you be welling too! I know you sleepy Ma, stop hiding it." _Well damn!_ He can see right through my lies. I giggled at his remark.

"Okay, okay. I'm tired as hell, but I don't want to get off the phone yet. Can we talk till one of us fall asleep?" I asked hopefully. I kinda really did want to talk to him. Maybe because I was the only one up, even though I'm tired as hell.

I heard his deep voice chuckle in my ear before he replied," yeah we can. Even though we both know that you gonna be the one to fall asleep first."

"Okay Mr. Smartass." I said causing both of us to laugh.

We talked on the phone till about 5am! I fell asleep while listening to his beautiful deep voice.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

"Baby?..._Baaaaabbbbyy?_...**BREANA WAKE DA FUCK UP!**"

I jumped up off the floor, ready to whoop somebody's ass. I jumped up to see Cindy and JJ dying of laughter. Jazzy was sitting beside them on the bed with bags all under her eyes. She look pissed off, like they did the same to her that they did to me. I was pissed the fuck off!

"The hell is wrong with you street urchins!? It's too damn early in the morning to be playing games like dat!" I yelled fuming.

"Uh, actually it's 1pm my nigga, and you and Jazzy can't seem to get the hell up!" Cindy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and we hungry as fuck, but ain't wanna leave y'all. We woke y'all up so we can all go eat together. We going to IHop with the boys." JJ said with an annoyed expression that slowly changed to a smile._ 'She must be thinking about Hiro.'_

"Oh... But I don't have a change of clothes with me though. I won't planning on spending the night...it just happened." I said stressing. _Oh Lordie_! My hair must look ratchet as hell and I only got club clothes with me! Hell naw, I ain't going!

"Relax Baby! I got something you can wear...I think."

"JJ! It's no way I can wear your clothes! I know you see my shape!"

"Girl shut the hell up! I used to be a little bigger than you actually. I just lost a lot of weight because I was stressed out. Besides, you not that much bigger then me. We probably three sizes apart." JJ stated while getting up to go to her closet. I glanced back over at Jazmine. I was still worried about her from last night.

"Jazzy are you okay?"

"I guess. I could be _waaaaay_ better if _somebody_ let me freaking sleep!" She said while shooting Cindy an evil look.

Cindy bursted out laughing at her._ 'Well damn, I'm sorry I asked. Lol she must not be a morning person.' _My thoughts were confirmed when she launched a pillow at Cindy's head.

I sat on the bed next to Cindy and across from Jazzy looking all lost and out of place. I'm so fucking sleepy and these nigga wanna eat and stuff. The way I look now must be funny because they all started laughing at me, including JJ. _'Damn when did she get back in here? I must've spaced out...or dosed off again.'_

"Damn what the hell is wrong with you Breana? You look half dead and some shit." JJ said laughing.

"Hush little girl! Where is the clothes?" I asked dismissing that whole ordeal. She handed me a black tank dress with thin white stripes on it. It was really cute and luckily I got some black flip flops in my trunk of my car that I can put on. It even still had the price tag on it.

"Here you can have this. It was a gift but it was loose on me and I ain't feel like taking it back. You should be able to fit it hopefully."

"Thanks." I said while giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing. Go hop in the shower so we can head out. You too Jazz!" She yelled the last part in Jazmines face, waking her out of her sleep again. We all laughed as Jazmine wipped the little bit of slob off the side of her lip.

"I hate you all!" She said dramatically as she stomped out of the bedroom to take a shower in the other bathroom.

I quickly took a 10minute shower and brushed my teeth with an extra toothbrush JJ had stashed in her bathroom cabinet. I lotioned my whole body down and put my underwear from last night back on. I looked at the tag on the dress, and it said it was an extra large._ 'Oh goodness, I hope I can fit this.'_ I popped the tags off of the dress and slipped it on. Lord Jesus! This dress was tight and fitted me like a second skin. It stopped mid- thigh._ 'Ima shoot JJ for this one.'_

I walked back into the bedroom to see everyone ready to go. They all looked at me. Cindy jumped off the bed and ran up to me,

_all to slap my ass... Really hard._

And then had a nerve to say," That ass!" Jazzy and JJ was dying of laughter right now.

**What the hell!?**

"**_Ouch_** Cindy! What the hell!" I yelled at her.

"What? Yo ass looked phat, so I had to slap it, no homo." She said like it was the most natural thing in the world. I guess she saw the way I looked at her, because she said," I'm not gay, silly. I was only joking!" _Umhum..._

"Anywho, let's go y'all! I'm hungry!" Jazzy exclaimed while walking out the bedroom to go downstairs. We all followed her outside and hopped in JJ's 2011 red Nissan Altima. She quickly sped off to IHop.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

**_Hey yall! Long time no see... I know y'all wanna shoot me. *Goes in the corner and cry uncontrollably* I'm sorry! Honestly!_**

**_This chapter is short, I know, but this next chapter will be out next week. Hopefully_**

_Seriously y'all, writer's block and school is kicking my ass to the left AND right!_

**_Some facts for y'all: _**

**_Ceasar beat Antwon ass lol_**

**_Baby crying...*punk* lol jk_**

**_That rave party dou! ^_^ ( Have y'all ever been to one before? If so, please tell me about it cause I wanna go to one so bad. Lol!)_**

**_Jazzy got sick :/_**

**_That tank dress dou! ^_^_**

**_Some questions for y'all:_**

**_Whats going on with Jazzy?_**

**_How long y'all think it's gonna be until Baby and Caesar get together?_**

**_JJ used to be fat dou!? O.o_**

**_What do you think is going to happen next?_**

**_I love you all! Until next time my loves: Duces! ✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️_**

**_❤️Baby❤️_**


End file.
